Dragonpox
by LuminationPresenter
Summary: An answer to the Handicap Challenge. The story of a Gryffindor girl's first term at Hogwarts, after she has suffered permanent effects from a magical disease. As the challenger pointed out, the word 'handicap' is very subjective. Set during PS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. The Potterverse is the exclusive property of J.K Rowling.

**Author's Note:** I was inspired to answer the challenge by memories of a boyhood friend who was badly afflicted with eczema. After primary school she went to a boarding school. I wondered how I would have dealt with being in that predicament. For this reason Sally-Anne's basic disposition, mannerisms and abilities are all drawn from me when I was eleven.

**Chapter 1**

Sally-Anne groaned as she awoke. Her slumber had been fitful and wracked by the fever and itching caused by her illness. She had been afflicted with dragonpox for fully two weeks and it now seemed to be getting worse rather than dying down as the healer had said it should. She had been told not to scratch herself and as an added precaution been fitted with binding gloves that kept her hands tied so that she could not give in to the constant discomfort and could only wriggle as she lay there and clench her teeth.

Her eyes snapped open as the door opened and she saw the healer enter the room followed closely by her mother. The healer was a witch of middle age with bands of silver hair smoothed over her calm forehead. Now she seemed concerned as she peered down at the girl lying before her. "How do you feel Sally?" she asked softly.

"Groggy," moaned Sally. The healer and Sally's mother exchanged glances and the mother knelt by her daughter's bedside and laid a hand on her aching brow. "Sally is due at Hogwarts this September," she murmured to the healer, though not so quietly that Sally was unable to hear. The healer nodded. "The fever should abate soon," she said

"And her face..." asked the mother as though afraid to voice her fear.

"There will be no long term scarring after the application of the cooling unguent..." began the healer and then her voice dropped to a whisper, but Sally could see her mother's lip quiver.

It was the last day of August and Sally-Anne sat on her bed beside her trunk lost in thought. As the healer had predicted, her fever had died down and the terrible itching abated, but that was not all; the healer had also mentioned something about a 'rare effect of dragonpox.' Sally's face had been pockmarked for a few weeks after the worst phase of the illness was over, but was now smooth and seamless once more thanks to the healer's patience and timely attention. However... she grimaced and glanced in the mirror and saw once again that it seemed to reflect a stranger; her face had permanently acquired a distinctive jade hue. Even her lips had gone a deep emerald green. She sighed and slumped onto her bed again a picture of dejection. She looked up as she heard a chirruping sound from the floor beside the trunk and her cat Neptune leapt onto the bed and nuzzled her cheek, beginning to purr. "I'm glad you're coming Neptune." She told him. Being away from home for the first time would be daunting enough, even though her big brother had done the same... how she had cried after he had gone for the first time! Now she felt a terrible qualm at the prospect of being not only away from home, but the only witch at Hogwarts with green skin. To think previously she had been worrying about which house she would be in and whether she was good enough for Gryffindor! She put her arm round Neptune. "I don't want to go," she muttered and felt her eyes prickle with tears.

Sally-Anne sat in silence in her compartment as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Kings Cross Station. She was alone apart from Neptune curled up asleep in the seat next to her. She gazed out of the window and felt a lump in her throat. Everything seemed so overwhelming now that she had to feel self-conscious all the time. In the crowd at the station it had been all she could do not to burst into tears when she hugged her mother for the last time and when she was in the hustle of young witches and wizards boarding the train she had just wanted to cover her face and keep out of sight. But she had attracted some attention before she reached the compartment and it had not comforted her. There was a tap on the sliding door and a girl of her own age with short curly chestnut hair entered the compartment. "May I sit here?" she asked, "everywhere else is full." She had a soft, pleasant sounding voice. Sally nodded. "Aw is he yours what a sweetie," said the girl as she noticed Neptune who awoke briefly to yawn and stretch himself before curling up again. Sally smiled and nodded. "I'm Charli by the way, Charli Moon," said the girl holding out her hand.

"I'm Sally-Anne, Sally-Anne Perks," said Sally taking her hand and shaking it quickly. To her horror she felt the lump in her throat rise and her lip trembled.

"Are you OK?" Asked Charli.

"Fine" said Sally and her eyes began to water.

"No you're not, what's the matter?" asked Charli.

"There was a girl in the corridor who asked if I was seasick," said Sally in a rush.

Charli wrinkled her nose, "that's nonsense, we aren't even at sea," she said reasonably.

"I think I'm going to be really made fun of when we get to Hogwarts," said Sally wiping her eye on her sleeve.

"Was this girl better than you in any way?" asked Charli. "She was just being stupid. You won't get made fun of. Look the trolley's coming and daddy said it has liquorice wands." A smiling witch pushing a large trolley in front of her entered the compartment and glancing over it, Sally saw it was piled high with chocolate frogs, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, liquorice wands and boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. She felt in her pocket for her purse.

"I'm getting us some every flavour beans," she told Charli.

The train sped on and they had soon left the city behind. The surrounding landscape now consisted of fields as far as the eye could see. They had a good time eating the every flavour beans. Charli giggled and said that she had eaten one that tasted of parchment. She asked if Sally collected chocolate frog cards and Sally said that she did, but had not yet been able to find many that were of different witches and wizards. Charli gravely agreed that that was a problem in trying to get them all and that her little sister had ripped the back of one of hers. She held out one she had only just found and Sally could see that it included a photo of Sacharissa Tugwood, a beautiful witch with elaborately styled golden hair, who according to the text on the back of the card had been the inventor of a range of cosmetic potions and had also discovered the pimple curing properties of bubotuber pus. "I wish she could have invented something for me," said Sally sadly.

"What for? you're not ugly," said Charli patting her arm. At that moment the compartment door slid aside and a girl and boy of their own age entered. The girl had long bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth and had her arm on the shoulder of the boy who was a head shorter than she was, with a round face that appeared glum and dejected.

"Neville here has lost his toad," said the girl, "have you seen one?" She had a bossy sounding voice, Sally thought.

"Not today," said Charli and Sally shook her head. The girl noticed a book on Sally's lap that she had been holding before Charli entered the compartment.

"Oh Great Wizarding Events of the 20th century I read that too, what did you think of it? I'm Hermione Granger by the way," she said all in one breath.

"Sally-Anne Perks," said Sally.

Hermione's expression softened with concern as she looked into Sally's face. "Did you have dragon pox?" she asked, "it's nothing to worry about if you have, I have read that it can turn skin green in about 1 in 600 cases of witches and wizards aged ten or eleven, but it doesn't cause any problems."

Sally's bottom lip trembled, "yes," she said and to her dismay her voice sounded choked. Charli patted her arm again and glared at Hermione, "I think you'd better leave," she told her. Sally wanted to say that it was alright, but she was afraid of dissolving into tears. "Yes," said Hermione quickly, and she left the carriage followed closely by Neville.

"I didn't want to leave home," said Sally when her voice was safely under control. "I didn't like it when my brother did either."

"It's OK," said Charli, "did you know, I heard Harry Potter might be starting at Hogwarts this year?" Sally's eyes widened.

"Really?" she said, "I wish I could see him, I know if he made You Know Who disappear he could make me feel better."

"Maybe we'll both see him," said Charli.

Sally frowned, "I know his mummy and daddy died," she said, "so he must be really upset about it. I wish I knew what I could say to him."

By the time the train reached Hogsmeade station it was dark outside. Sally stepped onto the platform following Charli. She shivered. It was much chillier at night in the north of Scotland than in London. A huge man with a wild, bushy black beard and unkempt hair was calling for first years. Sally moved closer to Charli and smiled in gratitude as Charli grasped her hand. "It must be Hagrid," murmured Sally, "the gameskeeper. Mummy's mentioned him."

"All righ'," he said. "You all best be followin' me, now, first years, we're goin' across the lake."

Hagrid motioned for the crowd of first years to follow and then strode down a sloping path. He carried a huge bright blue lantern to light the way.

Sally held tightly to Charli's hand and they were obliged to trot to keep up with Hagrid. Within a minute they found themselves on the shore of a vast lake and there, on the opposite shore, there stood silhouetted against the night sky, an immense castle, with many turrets and towers, its windows twinkling with lights like many stars. The first years gave an audible gasp. On the shoreline there lay a fleet of small, wooden boats with lanterns at their bows. Sally and Charli clambered into a boat along with a pink faced girl with blond pigtails and another girl with her hair bound in a single braid. Then of their own accord, the boats pushed off from the shoreline with a scraping sound and ploughed forward over the still surface of the lake. Sally looked around across the measureless expanse of water a little nervously. The boats were apparently being propelled forwards at considerable speed by some unknown force. "This is it," said Charli, "our symbolic entry to Hogwarts."

"Mummy and Daddy both did this," said Sally in acquiescence. She drew a deep breath. "We can both do it. But I'm nervous. I want to be in Gryffindor, like my mother and my older brother."

"We can both get in there, no problem," said Charli airily. "You just need to be out of the ordinary brave. I don't want to boast but I don't expect the hat will even hesitate for me."

Sally's lip trembled. "I don't know what'll happen if I don't get in," she said. "I know I want to be in Gryffindor, not some other house."

"Don't worry so much," said Charli putting an arm round her shoulder. "We'll be in Gryffindor together by tonight." Sally linked arms with her and felt calmer.

When they reached the other side of the lake, a cave in the cliff face glowed ahead. As they drew nearer it became apparent that the cave was lit from within by some strange property of the rocks, which glimmered with a pale light. The boats cruised in, and made their way to several docks at the end. Hagrid motioned for all the students to disembark onto the piers. He stepped ahead of them, and led the way up a carved stone staircase that led to a huge wooden door and knocked three times.

The doors swung open straight away to reveal tall witch with black hair constrained in a tight bun. She surveyed the first years. She had a very severe looking face. Sally remembered her brother's description of Professor McGonagall, his old head of house. She was also one of the few registered animagi in Britain. She could turn into a cat. Sally smiled at the thought. Professor McGonagall led the first years into a cavernous stone entrance hall. Opposite the large doorway, a magnificently sculpted marble staircase led up to the floors above. McGonagall then ushered the first years into a stone chamber off the hall, and began to deliver a lecture on the sorting ceremony and the houses at Hogwarts. Sally knew about the houses already. Gryffindor was the best. She supposed Professor McGonagall could not say so or she would seem biased.

Professor McGonagall departed, leaving them in the chamber. They were left to stand and wait for a long time. All the first years were so nervous that they did not seem to notice Sally, for which she was thankful. She was really worried about the Sorting Ceremony now and kept a tight hold of Charli's hand. Charli gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered in her ear not to worry. Eventually Professor McGonagall returned to lead them into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.

Sally had heard about the Great Hall and how the ceiling was enchanted to reflect the sky outside, but she was still overawed to see it for herself. It was difficult to believe there was a ceiling at all and that she was not really gazing into the astral plane overhead.

"Now we start," whispered Charli and Sally redirected her gaze towards Professor McGonagall who had placed a wooden stool in front of the first years upon which was balanced the dilapidated old school Sorting Hat. Sally gulped at the imminence of the coming ordeal. She rubbed at her green face with her free hand and nervously shifted her feet.

Sally gave a start and gripped Charli's hand still tighter, when the hat twitched, and the rip at the brim opened like a mouth. The hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in the flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire hall burst in to applause when the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall walked up to stand beside the hat's stool, a long piece of parchment clutched in her hand, ready to call them up for their sorting.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall called.

One of the girls Sally had crossed the lake with, the girl with blond pigtails rushed forwards almost stumbling over her own feet. She seated herself on the stool and placed the hat on her head. The hat was too big for her and fell right down over her eyes.

There was a moment's pause.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

A table behind Sally cheered as Hannah went to take a seat there.

Professor McGonagall continued to call their names out in alphabetical order.

Eventually it was Hermione Granger's turn. She ran up to the stool and shoved the hat onto her head. There was silence for some minutes. Hermione's expression was invisible.

"GRYFFINDOR!" announced the hat.

Hermione took off in the direction of the Gryffindor table smiling broadly. Sally noted that whereas some first years got sorted immediately, the hat took a while to decide for others.

"Moon, Lottie," announced Professor McGonagall. Charli gave Sally a reassuring smile and strode over to the stool and placed the hat onto her head and a moment later; "GRYFFINDOR," announced the hat.

Sally drew a deep breath to calm herself. She had to get sorted into Gryffindor, she had to.

Nott… Parkinson." A pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil". and at last—

"Perks, Sally-Anne," called McGonagall.

Sally stepped forwards feeling the eyes of the entire Hall upon her. She had a feeling of butterflies in her stomach that was becoming so bad she thought she might retch. If it had still been possible, she would have gone really pale as well as clammy. On approaching the stool she tripped over the hem of her robes and very nearly fell over, but righted herself and picked up the hat and placed it over her eyes obscuring her vision and blocking out the sight of the Hall.

She waited and the seconds ticked by. Suddenly a small sounded in her ear, "hmmm I'm not sure whether I should recommend Gryffindor or _possibly_ Ravenclaw..." Sally gave a start. She closed her eyes. _You put my brother in Gryffindor_, she thought, _I love him and want to be brave like him._ _I really need to be brave now I look like this._ _Bravery is more important than the Ravenclaw idea about cleverness._

"That simplifies matters, GRYFFINDOR," the hat announced the last word to the Hall. Sally got up and removed the hat from her head and placed it on the stool. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and Sally felt quite giddy as she made her way across the hall. She scanned the table looking for Charli. Some of the Gryffindors smiled at her although she saw a few give strange, quizzical looks. She swallowed and stood where she was. "Sally!" called Charli's voice. Sally turned to see Charli waving at her from some way down the table and hurried to sit next to her. "I knew you'd do it," said Charli clapping her on the back. Sally beamed and leaned forward to hug her. "Welcome to Gryffindor house, both of you," said the girl on the other side of Sally.

"Potter, Harry," called McGonagall.

"Harry Potter!" gasped Sally turning to crane her neck towards the stool. Harry was now sitting on the wooden stool with the hat over his eyes. "Cross your fingers," said Sally breathlessly.

"Oh he's certain to be sorted here, this is the best house isn't it?" said Charli.

Whispers had begun to break out all over the hall. Harry still had the hat over his head. It was taking a very long time to sort him. Finally; "GRYFFINDOR," called the hat. Sally felt a rush of elation and clapped as hard as anyone as Harry made his way shakily to the table. A prefect with red hair stood up to shake his hand as he sat down.

That night Sally lay back in her four poster bed in the first year girl's dormitory in Gryffindor tower, Neptune asleep on her duvet, deep in thought. It really was not so bad, now that she was in the same house as Charli! She really had not wanted to think what it would be like if she were in a house where everyone made fun of her. She had felt much more cheerful at the table in the Great Hall and while being able to talk to Charli, had not once had to think about anyone looking and being shocked or amused. She had wanted to tell Hermione that she was not really angry or upset by their conversation on the train, but had not been able to find the words. Still she would be able to tomorrow. What she wanted most now was to be able to talk to Harry Potter. At the table in the Great Hall she had kept stealing sidelong glances at him. What should she ask him, she wondered, or should she tell him how sorry he was that he had lost his parents... or what affection his name inspired in her. While thinking it over she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:** I do not own the Sorting Hat Song either, that is also JK Rowling's exclusive property. Sally-Anne and Charlotte are my creations although their names are taken from JKR's text.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sally awakened early next morning when Neptune rubbed his face against hers and began to purr. Not feeling inclined to lie still in anticipation of the day ahead, she pushed aside the duvet and slipped off the bed, feeling her bare feet sink into the soft red carpet. The other four girls were still sound asleep. With her nightgown wrapped tightly around her she hurried into the bathroom that adjoined the dormitory. The light came on automatically to reveal bare white tiles, a small bath in one corner and in another a dressing table and a sink with taps that on closer inspection appeared to have rubies set into them. By simple process of trial and error she discovered that one dispensed hot water and another cold water and the third a strange viscous red ointment that she assumed was soap of some kind.

As she was accustomed, she peered at her face in the mirror and sighed. It was that vision in green that confronted her every single morning now. Her skin still felt soft and normal, but her face and entire body had become a uniform lime green and her lips and tongue she had noted some time ago were a very dark variant on that shade, almost black she thought. Her hair which had been ebony before, now appeared in the light of the bathroom to have green highlights. At this moment, talking to Harry Potter for the first time seemed a really daunting prospect. She had never been outgoing, but to be so conspicuous made her feel ten times more awkward. The realisation hit her that she probably would not be able to speak with Harry the way she wanted to at all... unless he was sympathetic. He had received a scar, but there was something so noble in what it signified, something that showed he deserved love and admiration for the way he endured his bereavement and made the worst wizard in the world go away forever. Her appearance was just the result of a disease which everyone else shook off completely. But at that moment, she recalled with startling clarity a dream she had had the previous night. She had been back on the Hogwarts Express and had seen Harry Potter and he had been smiling and laughing and telling her that he had got rid of You Know Who so they would be best friends. Surely someone so wonderful would comfort her.

As she was drying herself on one of the fluffy white towels that had been hanging on a rail by the bath, Sally became aware of the other four girls in the dormitory conversing with raised voices. Unable to stop herself, she leaned towards the door of the bathroom and listened intently.

"That's so stupid Lavender, why wake us up at this time?" she heard Charli exclaim.

"I didn't it's not supposed to go off like that," said a sulky voice Sally recognised as belonging to the blond girl in her dormitory.

"It's against the rules to have a wireless set with an alarm," said Hermione her voice clear and penetrating.

"Why are you talking about that, it's not your business, isn't it?" came the voice of the girl who had introduced herself last night as Parvati Patil.

Their voices sank to become inaudible again until Sally heard Charli exclaim "Sally's been up early! Look she's gone... aw puss" and Sally noted with a smile that Neptune must have greeted her.

"I was going to ask as she's not here," began Lavender, "are you sure that it isn't catching?"

"Of course it's not catching Lavender don't be stupid," came Hermione's voice sharply.

Sally stood still and felt her stomach turn over. Was this what they really thought of her? She buried her face in the towel and it was a while before she emerged from the bathroom. All the other girls had already gone down to breakfast.

When Sally arrived downstairs, the Great Hall was lit up with sunlight from the enchanted ceiling that reflected the fine September morning outside. Most of the students were at breakfast, all laughing and gossiping and contributing to a confused din. Sally made her way slowly and hesitantly along the length of the Gryffindor house table until Charli caught sight of her, grinned and made a motion to indicate the vacant seat beside her. The golden plates and bowls were piled high with all kinds of breakfast provisions, including eggs and bacon, porridge, cereals, black puddings, toast and kippers. Sally selected a small shallow basin of yoghurt and honey and picked up a spoon, listening to Charli go on at length about the day ahead of them, but with her eyes downcast, not saying a word.

"... And now we go straight to Herbology, in a greenhouse," concluded Charli, getting to her feet.

Sally came out of her reverie and stood up, "oh I've been looking forward to this subject. We went to the botanical gardens before I was ill and there were so many flowers including some which smelled like chocolate."

"Where was this botanical garden?" asked Charli with interest.

"hmm... it must have been near London," said Sally vaguely. "But I remember the snapdragons," she giggled, "we were allowed to throw them bits of plant food and one of them snatched it out of my hand."

They made their way from the entrance hall out into the grounds. The September air was cool and crisp and a slight breeze rippled Sally's hair. "Race you!" said Charli suddenly and broke into a run.

"Wait!" cried Sally hurrying after her, almost stumbling over her own robes. "I don't know the way, wait for me." She caught her friend up and they linked arms, Sally panting, pushed her long green-tinged hair out of her face. "This whole place is like a maze," she complained.

"It's OK the greenhouses are right by the castle," said Charli soothingly, "here is green house number one."

The glass doors to the green house slid aside as the girls approached and as they crossed the threshold their senses were assailed with the pungent reek of manure and they felt a palpable rise in both air temperature and humidity. The rest of the class, composed of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years were already assembled before the Herbology mistress, a witch with flyaway grey hair whose robes were caked with soil. "Good morning girls!" she addressed Sally and Charli with a grin, "are we all here?" she asked everyone, "excellent. Now welcome to Hogwarts and to Herbology." She paused. "I am Professor Sprout, also head of Hufflepuff house," she beamed at the Hufflepuff first years, "to start off with, we will be planting some Mexican jumping beans..." she went on to explain the beans and their properties further and Sally determinedly kept her eyes fixed ahead, ignoring the strange looks she received from one or two of the Hufflepuff students. "And now divide into threes and begin!" said Professor Sprout and a tray of beans were passed around .

Sally and Charli were at a bench with a portly Hufflepuff first year who introduced himself as Ernie Macmillan. "I – I have had dragonpox," stammered Sally who immediately wondered whether she ought to have said anything at all. Ernie accepted her statement with a smile. The Mexican jumping beans were a pale yellow colour and as Sally held one on the palm of her gloved hand she felt it vibrating slightly. Suddenly its colour faded from yellow to blue and then back again. "Who can tell me about the grade of Mexican jumping beans?" Asked Professor Sprout. Immediately Hermione Granger's hand shot into the air; "the grade of the Mexican jumping bean denotes it's quality," she recited, "and the higher the grade the more active and alive the bean appears."

"Excellent, take five points for Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "Now you have all planted low grade beans, this is a high grade one."

Professor Sprout indicated a sealed container on a tray in front of her which opened when she tapped it with her wand. In the bottom of the container the class could see another bean which rapidly changed colour as they watched it and then without warning leapt high into the air like a vibrantly coloured grasshopper.

"Harry Potter is with us today," said Ernie indicating to a bench on the other side of the greenhouse. Sally and Charli looked round and Sally gave an involuntary squeak. Sure enough, Harry Potter was sitting at the bench next to a lanky Gryffindor first year with red hair, laughing at something the red headed boy had just said. "I must speak to him, I'm going to in the common room," said Sally. "I'm going to tell mum... oh..." she rubbed her temples in frustration, "I don't have an owl, how am I to send anything?"

"Don't worry I can show you where the Owlery is if you like and you can use a school owl," said Ernie with a chuckle.

"_I'll_ do that, it'll be simplest," said Charli laughing.

That evening in the Gryffindor Common Room Charli and Sally were sitting together poring over a Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration in preparation for their first ever lesson on the following day. "This always looked an intimidating subject to me," murmured Sally.

"Look," said Charli giving her friend a nudge, "Harry's over there with Ron Weasley." She indicated and sure enough Harry was sitting at another table with the tall red haired boy. "Go and speak to him."

At that moment Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came up to them. "Hello girls what are your plans?" asked Parvati.

"Getting a head start in Transfiguration," said Charli with a wink.

"Sounds rather dull," said Lavender. Sally swallowed and looked up at Lavender recalling with horrible clarity the words she had overheard that morning. She opened her mouth to speak, then bit her lip and bidding them all goodnight went upstairs to the dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As was her habit when upset, Sally climbed onto her four-poster bed and retrieved the book that she had begun to read the previous night before drowsiness had overtaken her. The story was about a witch and wizard who went on a honeymoon to the stars and although she had read it many times, Sally was happy to let her imagination follow them again onto the virgin snows of a new world until she was interrupted by three of the other first years entering the dormitory. Sally looked up with some trepidation wondering if there was going to be any repeat of their discussion of that morning. The three were talking animatedly amongst themselves and Lavender was giggling. Charli became aware of Sally's gaze and crossed the dormitory to sit beside her on the bed. Sally leaned forward to whisper to her about whether the other three girls wanted her in the dormitory. "Don't worry," said Charli in a low voice, "even Lavender knows there's nothing wrong with you; I've been able to get through to her about it I think." Sally felt a rush of gratitude and hugged her, beginning to sob silently. Tears slid down her face and began to dampen Charli's robes. Charli put her arms round her skinny waist and Sally felt glad that Parvati and Lavender were now using the bathrooms and did not see her crying.

That Friday included double potions for the first years and by Friday morning Sally looked forward with keen anticipation to seeing what it was like and how it compared to her other new subjects. "I'm afraid we have it with the Slytherins," said Charli gravely while they were at breakfast. "Professor Snape is the head of Slytherin house. He's supposed to be really strict. I expect he would give you detention for saying a single word in class." Sally felt a little uneasy with that idea, but at that moment she happened to catch sight of Harry Potter crossing the Great Hall with Ron Weasley. She immediately forgot about Professor Snape and Slytherin house and her eyes became moist and dreamy. "It would be very simple to just speak to him," observed Charli. Sally gave a start and rubbed her face as she often did when under pressure. The opportunity for speaking to Harry Potter still had not presented itself. She had whispered "hello" to him on the steps leading up to the astronomy tower, but she doubted he even knew her name. "Would he want to speak to me?" she muttered. Charli gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You're being silly," she said, "introduce yourself to him properly as soon as you can."

Potion lessons took place in the network of dungeons below the castle. Sally kept hold of Charli's hand as the Gryffindor first years trouped down the gloomy passages. She doubted she would be able to find her way back if she got separated from the others. The Slytherins were already waiting outside the door to the dungeon. There was no sign as yet of Professor Snape. The Gryffindors stood together on the opposite side of the passage to the Slytherins. Sally was aware of a feeling of tension in the air. Whispers like an angry buzzing sound arose from amongst the Slytherins. "Hey Potter!" said a ferret faced boy with silver-blond hair. Sally frowned at the hostility evident in his tone. "Hey freak! Yes you," Sally gave a start as she realised those words were addressed to her. She stared nonplussed across the passage and saw a very plain Slytherin girl with a squashed face rather like a pug's making a rude hand gesture in her direction. The unfairness of such an aspersion _unprovoked_ stung Sally to her core. She felt a rush of heat to her face and her lip quivered as her eyes began to fill with tears. Charli gave her hand a comforting squeeze and glared at the pug-faced girl with great animosity, but at that moment the door to the dungeon swung aside and a tall wizard wearing black robes emerged and beckoned them inside. "Pay no attention to that ugly cow, she's in stinking Slytherin" hissed Charli in Sally's ear as the first years filed into the dungeon. The Gryffindors all settled at benches on one side of the dungeon and all the Slytherins on the other.

The Potions master sat down at his desk and surveyed them. He had greasy shoulder length black hair, sallow skin and a very prominent hooked nose. He gave a flick of his wand in the direction of the blackboard behind him and the name "Professor Snape," appeared in chalk letters. His cold, black eyes swept over the first years who remained still and silent. Professor Snape took out a roll of parchment and began to call out their names, checking each one as they called "adsum!" After Sally had answered to her name being called out, Snape read Harry Potter's name and then paused. "Ah yes, Harry Potter, our new _celebrity,_" he said and Sally was startled at the note of derision in his voice. Her indignation increased when Snape began to ask Harry a series of questions on obscure points in their text books and to ridicule him for not knowing the answers. Didn't Snape know who he was talking to? He was on Professor Dumbledore's staff after all.

After ordering them to write down the answers to the questions he had fired at Harry, Snape directed them to prepare a simple potion for curing boils. Sally and Charli began to brew the potion by lighting a fire beneath the cauldron and adding dried stinging nettles and horned slugs. Snape swept around the dungeon criticising everyone's work and Sally and Charli kept their heads down over the cauldron and stirred feverishly hoping that he would have no reason to find fault with them. "Not that way girl, stir anti-clockwise," said Snape to Charli as he passed them by. He strode to the other end of the dungeon to where the ferret-faced boy was stirring his potion. "Look" he said in a raised voice, "look at the perfect way Malfoy is stewing the horned slugs, that is what the rest of you should be doing to make sure they dissolve." At that moment there was a shriek from behind her and Sally spun round startled. The cauldron in which Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan had been brewing their potion had melted into a twisted lump of metal and the potion had drenched Neville who was breaking out all over in angry red boils. Snape cleared away the spilled potion with a wave of his wand and having rebuked Neville and sent him to the hospital wing turned on Harry. "Potter!" he exclaimed, "why didn't you tell him not to add the porcupine quills? Thought it would make you look good if he got it wrong did you, that's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Sally smarted with indignation on Harry's behalf and scowled, but Charli laid a hand on her arm so she bit her bottom lip and resumed stirring her potion.

After the lesson was over the Gryffindors trudged along the passageways to the stone flight of stairs that led up to the Entrance Hall. Sally kept glancing at Harry steeling herself to address him but when they reached the Entrance Hall, he and Ron turned aside to the great doors which stood open during the day whereas the other Gryffindors began to ascend the marble staircase. Sally stood undecided for a moment and then hurried after Harry and Ron who had already left the castle, breaking into a run as she followed them across the sloping lawns, her hair streaming behind her. They looked round as she caught them up. "Harry," said Sally panting slightly, "I wanted to say how unfair it was for Professor Snape to take points off you and I wanted to tell him so only..." she broke off. Harry was looking at her directly. His eyes were greener even than hers had become. She was aware that if she had still been able to blush she would have gone a deep crimson hue. "It's best not to push things with Snape," agreed Ron. "I've heard _just_ how unfair he can be! I wouldn't put anything past him." Sally was not at all sure how to proceed with Ron present. But she tried an idea she had formed in her mind nonetheless. "Harry, do - do you want to come and play gobstones with me I have a set," she stuttered.

"Sorry Sally-Anne, we've been invited to tea with Hagrid this afternoon," said Harry. Sally swallowed.

"Oh, well, see you later," she said and turned to go as Harry and Ron set off once more in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. Instead of going straight back to the castle she ran blindly in the direction of the forest and leaned against a tree feeling her eyes beginning to sting. She realised she should have asked him if he was doing anything that evening or even Saturday, but what if he flatly refused to see her? It seemed Harry would never know how she felt...

During the following week the Gryffindor first years' fortnightly flying sessions were scheduled to begin and Sally pulled a wry face on discovering that it would be with the Slytherins. As if being in Potions with them had not been unpleasant enough! At the start of the lesson the first years were all lined up in the grounds before the flying instructress Madam Hooch, a witch with close cropped grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk's. They each held one of the dilapidated school brooms, which Draco Malfoy had announced loudly were not even good for firewood. He had begun to tell a bragging story which revolved around his out-flying muggles in helicopters on his Comet 260 when Madam Hooch arrived and ordered them to begin by giving their broomsticks a command. Sally had to tell hers twice to jump into her hand, but Madam Hooch directed her criticism against Draco Malfoy which in Sally's opinion, put the veracity of his story into even greater doubt. Just as Madam Hooch was instructing them in mounting their brooms Neville soared high into the air, clearly out of control, clinging to his broom and staring down white-faced and terrified. Sally stared back for a moment transfixed then panic overtook her and she covered her face with her hands, shuddering uncontrollably as Madam Hooch ordered Neville in vain to stop. His awful yell cut through her as he fell to the ground from a great height. As if from a distance she heard Charli; "Sally, it's OK, Neville's OK, Madam Hooch has taken him to the hospital wing." Charli was tugging at her sleeve. Sally uncovered her face and looked round, her breath coming in juddering gasps.

"Did you see his face the stupid fat lump!" jeered Malfoy. Sally felt a surge of rage at such crassness and callousness and her breathing came heavily through her nose and her hands balled into fists as the other Slytherins began to jeer as well. "Shut up Malfoy!" said Parvati indignantly. "Ooh sticking up for Longbottom!" said Pansy Parkinson, the abrasive Slytherin girl who had sidled up to the Gryffindors. "I never thought _you'd_ fancy fat little cry-babies Parvati."

"How dare you!" Sally rarely came close to losing her temper, but she was in danger of it now, "he could have been killed you stupid _hag!"_ she yelled. Pansy glowered and kicked Sally in the shin. "Green goblin!" she said venomously. Charli gave Pansy a shove, causing her to stagger backwards almost falling over. "Idiot!" Charli exclaimed. At that moment their attention was diverted by their classmates clamouring and pointing upwards. Draco Malfoy had floated into the air on a school broom waving what Sally recognised as a large marble Neville had had that morning, or at least she supposed it was, though she had never seen one before. "I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect. How about up a tree?" he called down to Harry Potter. "Give it here!" said Harry and immediately, he mounted the school broom he had been holding and took off into the air as easily as though it had been his native element. Sally gazed up in wonder as Harry flew with an effortless grace that she had previously only attributed to professional Quidditch players, fluidly circling Malfoy in midair and frustrating his attempts to fly in any direction. Apparently realising he was outclassed, Malfoy tossed the marble high into the air and plummeted to the ground, but Harry rose and then descended in a graceful arch, catching the little sphere after a fifty foot dive. The Gryffindors all cheered, Sally feeling exultant, but at that moment Professor McGonagall, their head of house arrived, and called Harry's name in her sternest voice. Sally was about to rush forward and attempt to give an account of what had happened, but someone's foot stuck out in front of her and she almost staggered over. She turned, and as she expected, she saw Pansy Parkinson standing there. "You won't get away with it freak," said Pansy viciously.

"With what?" said Sally contemptuously.

"Millicent's going to deal with you and she wouldn't need a wand to reduce you to green pulp," said Pansy with revolting smugness, indicating another Slytherin girl nearby. This young witch was of much greater stature than either Pansy or Sally and had a jutting jaw and small mean looking eyes that contributed to her alarming demeanour. She stared at Sally balefully. "Don't waste time talking to her!" said Charli, coming up and dragging Sally away as the class dispersed. "Don't forget freak, just watch yourself," called Pansy.

Sally was so glad to learn later that Harry Potter had not only avoided trouble, but had actually become the only first year on the house Quidditch team that she dismissed Pansy Parkinson from her mind. Whether Pansy forgot about her strange idea of retribution was another question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** J K Rowling mentioned that she had written a chapter that consisted of a conversation between Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy which demonstrated how clever Nott was and how far from clever we all know Draco to be. I have met eleven year olds in real life who are as devious as I depicted him.

**Chapter 4**

As September gave way to October the days grew shorter and the air outside became chillier. The trees slowly turned from green to golden brown. Sally and Charli no longer felt inclined to take walks in the grounds together in the evenings and devoted more of their spare time to clubs and societies. On the recommendation of Ernie Macmillan they joined the Charms Club, where they practised charmwork at the most elementary level with Ernie and his best friend Hannah Abbott. "Look, the Cheering Charm," said Sally inclining her head towards a knot of third years practising nearby, "I wish Professor Flitwick would teach it to us now."

"We won't know enough till third year I expect," said Ernie shaking his head.

Sally also kept up her magic harpsichord skills as her mother had said she should. She had been told it carried the bonus of improving her coordination and more than anything helped stave off feelings of homesickness. Charli however did not attend harpsichord lessons which sometimes made it necessary for Sally to find her way to and from the harpsichord room alone. This was not difficult at first, as the location was close to Gryffindor tower, but after there was a change in venue it was still necessary for Sally to find her way back alone. For this reason, Sally set out on her way back to Gryffindor Tower on a certain Friday evening with no one to accompany her. She set out confidently still humming the tune of the Dying Wizard Odo and recalling the swirl of colours that the magical instrument had emitted, but after she had turned a corner and realised she no longer had a clue where she was, she became uneasy and the music faded from her mind. She hurried up a sandstone staircase and entered yet another unfamiliar passage. Realising she had to get back to Gryffindor tower quickly or finish up roaming the passages after hours she hurried through a door, but found it only led to an empty classroom. Starting to panic she broke into a run down a spiral staircase and almost collided with two boys whom she recognised as Slytherin first years. "Not lost are you?" Asked one of them, a stringy young wizard with hair that was a curious shade of greyish black. She recalled his name was Theodore Nott. "No," she said cautiously, "I mean, yes I do need help finding the way back to Gryffindor Tower."

Nott nudged the Slytherin standing next to him, a tall black boy with high arched cheekbones. "You hear that Zabini?" he asked, "we ought to help Sally-Anne find her way." Zabini nodded and they each linked arms with Sally and started down the corridor. "I understand your difficulty completely Sally," said Nott.

"I know," said Sally, "Hogwarts is so confusingly laid out."

"I meant about Harry Potter," said Nott.

Sally gave a start. "What..." she said and then broke off and quickly glanced from side to side at both of them.

"Yes, what _is_ your point about Harry Potter, Nott?" asked Zabini.

"Oh come on," said Nott, "she can't keep her eyes off him during lessons, can you Sally?"

Sally gulped and remained silent. She had not told anyone but Charli about her feelings regarding Harry Potter. How could Nott have deduced it so easily?

"And have you sent him a note yet?" asked Nott. Sally did not answer, but stared at her feet and began to feel her face grow hot. She had sent Harry a note with a pink heart which said "I love you," but she had not signed it.

"Perhaps, you should have sent him a message with a green love heart?" said Nott. Sally realised that he was making fun of her and tried to pull away from him. "Only a joke," said Nott laughing, "I think we are all likely to fancy green girls aren't we Zabini?"

"Oh yes," said Zabini.

"Anyhow, there are a couple of people who would like to see you," said Nott as they turned a corner and sure enough there were Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode who looked round as they approached. Nott and Zabini laughed and relinquished Sally's arms and leaned against the wall of the corridor ready for an entertaining spectacle. Sally blinked furiously as she felt the urge to cry. It was so frustrating to be regarded after such an unsympathetic fashion. "Well, well, well, look who it is, I hope you have your bed booked in the hospital wing Perks," said Pansy smirking.

Sally glared at her, suddenly angry. "This is the sort of thing I would expect from you Parkinson," she retorted, then gazed up at Millicent Bulstrode whose heavy build and jutting jaw looked so intimidating. "It's not easy to keep getting treated like this because I was sick and - and because of the way I look," she said thickly.

Millicent spoke for the first time and Sally was surprised that her voice was so high for so large a person. "I suppose not," she said, "and if you were the same as those other four little cows I would want to plaster you across the corridor with or without a wand." She emphasised the last three words by tapping Sally on the shoulder and then turned away, "come on boys, back to the common room, or it'll be after hours." Zabini and Nott had been smirking, but broke into a laugh at the expression on Pansy Parkinson's face as the reins of her despotism seemed to slip away from her. "Just wait Perks you green slime..." she began her voice raised to a shriek.

"Parkinson!" interjected Nott.

They all suddenly became aware of a seventh year witch with long red hair striding up the corridor. She had a handsome face with a rather hooked nose, but was more easily recognisable by the silver Head Girl badge pinned to her robes. "What is going on here?" she asked in a ringing voice as she approached the first years.

Nott hastily began to speak, "we were just looking out for Sally-Anne and making sure it didn't get nasty Goldstein," he said quickly, "after all it isn't easy for her..." he said, indicating Sally, but not breaking eye contact with the head girl.

"That is very right and proper Nott," said Goldstein. Sally looked askance at Nott, but said nothing. She did not trust him and doubted very much that he really did care about her. Goldstein turned on Parkinson, "I have a good mind to mention this matter to Professor Snape, Parkinson," she said, "but I am going to keep an eye on you in future. Now to the Slytherin Common room you four, first years aren't allowed to wander the corridors after nine." She took Sally's hand and they turned away, leaving Pansy fuming. Sally did not look back, but felt that she ought to say something to the Head Girl. "Alissa, I..." she began, "I never wanted to leave home and feel homesick and I don't know if most people love me if they see I have had a disease..." she trailed off.

"It's alright," said Alissa in a softer voice than Sally had heard her use before. "I know Parkinson's type from when I was a first year. Their opinions are utterly worthless."

"I wished I did not have to come here, even if I could have been guaranteed to be in Gryffindor," said Sally hesitantly.

"It is the social custom for parents to send their kids to Hogwarts," said Alissa. "Don't worry, the first few weeks are by far the hardest." They made their way back to Gryffindor Common room where Sally rushed over to the little round table near the window where Charli was sitting and felt an enormous sense of relief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Since the defining virtue of Gryffindor House is bravery and not putting priority in saving one's own neck, it must be necessary to carry out reckless stunts or adventures on a regular basis to be popular there.

**Chapter 5**

As Halloween drew nearer the excitement of the first years grew in anticipation of the Halloween celebrations. On the night of the 30th October, Sally and Charli remained awake in the first year's dormitory, Sally sitting on the side of Charli's bed holding a globular lamp that gave off a dim glow in the darkness. "It'll be ten years to the day since You-Know-Who fell," Sally told Charli, her eyes shining with enthusiasm. "I bet Dumbledore will arrange something really special."

"Ten years... wow," said Charli drowsily. At that moment there came a sharp tap on the window of the dormitory.

"What is that stupid tapping?" came the voice of Parvati Patil from the bed nearest the window, "I am trying to sleep here!"

"I'll see," said Sally and she slipped off the side of Charli's four poster, dashed across the carpeted floor of the dormitory and stopped beside the window and held the lamp up to the glass pane. On the window sill there was a small barn owl tapping on the windowpane with its beak. Sally could see that there was a small rolled up piece of parchment tied to one of its legs. Intrigued, she undid the catch and the barn owl flew through the window and alighted on the wooden chest of drawers for spare night clothing and held out its leg, clearly expecting Sally to take the parchment from it. Sally quickly did so and the owl spread its wings and flew out of the open window. Sally examined the folded parchment and saw an address printed in ink letters:

Sally-Anne Perks,

Gryffindor Tower,

Hogwarts

Sally unfolded the letter and scanned it briefly. Her eyes widened and she scurried back to Charli's four poster bed, the letter held in one hand and the lamp in the other. "Charli," she whispered, but her friend's eyes were closed and she was breathing gently. Sally turned and climbed onto her own four poster. Neptune had not returned to the dormitory that night. Sally felt a little anxious, but he had hunted for mice for prolonged periods before. She drew the four poster's scarlet curtains shut and held up the lamp again, tapping it with her wand to make it glow brighter. She began to read the letter in earnest and her heart raced. It was from her elder half-brother informing her of his intention to visit the next morning. Surely that must mean he still loved her and wanted to see how she was doing in her first term at Hogwarts? She had worried that she would not see him again and had even wondered if he blamed her for her father's unfairness to him. Sally scanned the letter again to make sure she was not mistaken, but no there it was. Her breathing quickened. She really wanted to tell Charli, but couldn't wake her...

At that moment the door to the dormitory opened and Sally heard light footsteps crossing the floor. Hermione Granger had come up. Sally poked the lamp with her wand and it went out. She was startled to hear a sobbing sound in the darkness. She sat very still listening. Was Hermione unwell or had something happened? Sally could not sit by and take no notice. She pushed aside the curtains to her bed and stood hesitantly on the carpet in her bare feet, but only for a moment. She crept up to the side of Hermione's bed. "Hermione?" she said softly. Hermione made no reply, but in the darkness, Sally could just about discern her sitting on her bed with her hands over her eyes. Sally sat down beside her, wishing she knew what to say. "Are you OK?" she managed at last, timidly laying a hand on Hermione's arm. Hermione squeezed her hand and said nothing, and Sally rubbed at her own cheek with her left hand, wishing Charli were awake to help her. "Are you feeling well?" she asked and to her frustration Hermione did not answer. At last Hermione's sobs began to subside and Sally whispered good night to her and went back to bed, but it was a while before she slept.

The next morning Sally awoke to find that Hermione was already gone and the other three girls already in the process of getting dressed and she had to hurry to get herself ready to go downstairs. She did not want to be late for breakfast today. As they made their way to the Great Hall, Sally told Charli all about her brother's plans to visit her that morning. "You know, he gave me that toy train," said Sally.

"Oh yes, the one you keep in your pencil case," said Charli, "like the Hogwart's Express with a smiley face on it."

"It's a character from a muggle children's program," said Sally. "Mummy is muggle born and my brother's dad was a muggle. I wonder how it'll be, seeing him again after all this time." She swallowed. "He hasn't seen me since I was ill."

"He'll be delighted to see you again," said Charli reassuringly.

That morning the ceiling of the Great Hall was iron grey, reflecting the sky outside. Sally did not each much, but was full of nervous anticipation. Suddenly she voiced the other matter weighing on her mind. "Hermione Granger was crying in the dormitory last night," she said, "I've just been thinking it must be because no one ever seems to... really be her friend," Sally paused, realising how awkward she sounded.

At that moment Alissa Goldstein, the head girl walked up to them, "Sally, you have a visitor," she declared and Sally whispered "see you later," to Charli and hurried after Alissa, trotting to keep pace with her. The witches left the Great Hall and entered the side-chamber that constituted the Visitor's Room, where a tall wizard with dark blonde hair dressed in blue robes sat in one of the armchairs. Alissa squeezed Sally's hand and then left. Sally rushed up to her brother who had just risen to his feet and flung her arms round his waist and he smoothed her long hair down her back. "James," she said thickly, "I've really missed you."

"It's entirely mutual Sally," he told her.

Sally looked up, "you know I was ill?" she asked, already knowing the superfluous nature of the question.

"It hasn't stopped you being as pretty as a princess," he replied, "honestly," he added as she grimaced.

"I never wanted you to be away from home," said Sally gazing up into her brother's eyes as hers prickled with tears, "not to come here, or because daddy..." she broke off awkwardly.

"I'm glad I'm in the area, to be able to see you anyway," said her brother hastily. "I'd better not keep you any longer though, you'll be needing to get to class."

Sally opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. After all what could she say? Why would he want to see more of her than he had to? It was most likely that their mother had suggested he come today. After she had left the visitor's chamber and come to the Entrance Hall she stopped and kicked her heels in frustration. She felt so stupid and inadequate. She had been completely unable to comfort Hermione and now her brother clearly did not love her either. Sally wiped away a tear that was trickling down her green cheek. "I'm ugly and useless," she said aloud.

"That attitude is a useless one," observed a voice from nearby. Sally spun round and saw to her astonishment that Millicent Bulstrode was just a few yards away. Sally felt her face grow hot. She certainly had not expected anyone to overhear. "My brother's here, but I don't think he wants to see me..." she faltered.

"If you tell yourself that you are ugly and useless and never actually _do_ anything to prove you are not, what do you expect other people to think?" Millicent retorted.

Sally reflected a moment. "You're right. Thanks for talking sense to me," she said and skipped towards Millicent to clasp her hand.

"Alright, it doesn't mean I like you," said Millicent hurriedly, "don't mention it. To _any_one."

That afternoon during Charms Professor Flitwick instructed the first years to carry out the Levitation Charm on a feather. No-one found it straightforward. "Wingardium Leviosa!" said Sally and swished her wand at the feather which stirred, but did not levitate.

"Let me try," said Charli. Whilst Charli was attempting to make the feather rise into the air, Sally voiced one of the matters on her mind.

"I mentioned that Hermione was crying in the dormitory last night," she began.

"I know," said Charli, making a swishing movement with her wand as a preliminary exercise to attempting the spell.

"It's bad that she should be allowed to feel that way," stammered Sally, "we both know that she doesn't have any friends in our year. I really think she should have been in Ravenclaw house..."

"I think so too," said Charli, "there! Did you see the feather move?"

"Oh yes..." said Sally, "and I mean that Hermione doesn't seem to like the things other people in Gryffindor do and it must be difficult for her." Charli did not reply. "Someone ought to try and help her," persisted Sally, "she is in our house."

"But you said it yourself, she doesn't really belong and she is such a know-it-all!" said Charli.

"I know, but maybe if we invited her to attend Charms Club with us just once, she would feel better," said Sally with a hint of a plea in her voice.

Charli gave a small sigh, "well if absolutely necessary," she replied.

Sally intended to ask Hermione later that afternoon, hoping that it would prevent her from crying that night. However, Hermione did not attend the next class and was not seen all afternoon. Sally decided the best time to tell her would be during the Halloween Feast where it was certain that everyone would be happy.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and cloudy, to reflect the sky outside, but was lit both by innumerable candles floating high above the tables and by carved Halloween pumpkin lanterns whose light cast leering faces on the walls. Sally remembered the first pumpkin she and her mother had carved one Halloween. She smiled as she recalled the assumption she had made at the time; that their lantern had been the definitive way for a pumpkin face to be carved.

Once everyone had taken their seats the Halloween event began in earnest. A cloud of live bats came boiling from the ceiling and walls and swooped low over the tables to mingled cheers and exclamations from the assembled students. Lavender Brown squealed and slid off her seat. Then the feast appeared on the golden plates. Sally selected a baked potato with a small slice of butter. "I think there should have been dancing skeletons instead of bats," said Charli over the confused din.

"My brother mentioned there was a troupe of dancing skeletons one Halloween," said Sally frowning. "He showed me some toy skeletons that were given out as souvenirs."

"I wonder if Dumbledore's going to make an announcement for Harry, you know, for the tenth anniversary," said Charli nudging Sally. Sally quickly glanced sideways at Harry Potter who was sitting a few places to their left, next to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost.

"Oh gosh, what can I say to him?" moaned Sally. "On this night of all nights I've got to think of something."

At that moment, Professor Quirrell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts Master came rushing into the Hall, wide eyed with terror, his tuban askew. Everyone turned to stare as he slumped against Dumbledore's chair. "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know," he gasped and then slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

Instantly uproar broke out in the Great Hall. "Troll! Here?" exclaimed Charli wide eyed.

"Where's Neptune?" said Sally frantically.

At the head table Dumbledore raised his wand which shot several purple firecrackers in quick succession into the air. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately."

"Follow Percy Weasley first years," said Alissa gravely after she had instructed the Gryffindor prefects in taking charge of different year groups.

Percy was clearly delighted by the chance to exercise a little authority: "Follow me first years, I'm a prefect, no need to fear the troll if you follow my orders, stick together first years, excuse me I'm a prefect." Sally followed Charli automatically as the other first years trouped after Percy and out of the Great Hall, but her mind was racing. Was Neptune her baby, in danger from the troll? Even muggles knew that trolls were a problem for animals as well... she could not sit in the common room and agonise over it, she was going to move now. At that moment, as they crossed the Entrance Hall and approached the marble staircase, the Gryffindors almost collided with a mob of Slytherin first years. "Watch where you're going Weasley," called Terence Higgs, a Slytherin prefect. Sally staggered as she came to a halt, almost tripping over her robes and collided with a girl at the tail of the queue of Slytherins. "You watch where _you're_ going Perks," said Daphne Greengrass, raising an eyebrow over a cold blue eye. The two Slytherin first years who had been in front of Daphne turned round. One of them, Pansy Parkinson, glowered at Sally, but said nothing and turned away down the stone staircase into the dungeons. "I've got to find my cat," said Sally frantically, "there's a troll loose." She glanced towards the marble staircase and swallowed as she saw the other Gryffindors had gone. It looked like she had got herself lost again.

"She's right," said Millicent Bulstrode, the third Slytherin girl. "We've both got to find our cats."

"Hmph, rather you than me Milly," said Daphne and she turned and flounced down the steps after the other Slytherins.

"Thanks," said Sally putting her arms as far around Millicent's waist as she could reach.

"Alright, let's focus," said Millicent taking Sally by the shoulders and gently disengaging her. "I know where the cats may have gone." Millicent turned and tramped at a brisk pace up the marble staircase, Sally running to keep up with her. Millicent turned right at the head of the staircase and after striding briskly down the corridor came to an abrupt halt. Sally stopped behind her panting. "I can hear something," hissed Millicent and sure enough from down the corridor came a shuffling and resounding thudding sound that resembled very heavy footfalls. Sally gulped and felt her heart thudding like mad. She glanced sideways and saw a door in the side of the corridor made of what appeared to be darkened glass. Sally tugged at Millicent's sleeve; "in here," she whispered and they slipped through the door and closed it. Sally was somewhat surprised to see that on the other side, the door appeared as transparent as window glass. The thumping and shuffling sound grew louder and the young witches gasped and instinctively drew together as the troll came into view. Sally bit her lip to stop herself squeaking. The troll towered above them almost as high as the corridor ceiling. It was a fearsome sight. Its hide was a horrible lumpy grey, like a monstrous carving from granite. Its torso was like a great roughly hewn stone slab and its head resembled a little rock perched on top, not much bigger than a man's fist. Its legs were like short, thick stone pillars with wide flat feet like paving stones. The troll's arms were so long that they reached almost to the floor across which it dragged a heavy wooden club. Sally screwed up her face as a foul odour invaded her nostrils; a pungent, fusty reek that the beast gave off. A thought stuck her. "Millicent," she murmured, "what if we stopped it? The other students would be safe and the cats certainly would be."

"Don't be ridiculous," muttered Millicent, staring fixedly through the door. The troll shuffled past them and out of sight.

They stood waiting for a minute as Millicent peered through the door and glanced up and down the corridor. She turned to Sally and nodded and they set out down the corridor again, Sally noticed the stench of the troll still hung in the air. They turned down a side corridor and then up a staircase at the head of which Millicent turned and started down a small passage at the end of which was a ladder leading to a trapdoor in the ceiling. "Up there," whispered Millicent.

"There?" said Sally, but Millicent was already climbing the ladder, with greater agility than Sally would have attributed to someone of her size. Sally clambered up after her and emerged into a small, round darkened room which seemed to have cushions strewn everywhere. Suddenly a dim light glowed and Sally noticed Millicent was at the other end of the room by a light switch on the wall, kneeling on a cushion next to a small ginger cat which mewed and rolled over as she stroked it. A chirruping sound came from beside her elbow and she turned and smiled as she saw the black, furry form of Neptune sitting up. "Naughty baby, have you been here all this time?" she said softly, stroking his head. "You do realise there's a troll about Neptune?"

"Neptune? Who gave him a name like that?" asked Millicent.

"Well after I had narrowed it down to the Roman gods..." began Sally, but Millicent interrupted her:

"And cats can look after themselves - see," she indicated a small round area in the wall. Sally peered at it and noticed that it seemed to be a hole covered with foil, but when she put her hand through it she met with no more resistance than if it had been a soap bubble. "That allows them to go back to their mistress... or master," said Millicent. "They can find their way around the castle a lot better than some humans."

Sally had to agree that this was the case. Millicent showed her the way back to the corridor which led to the portrait hole to Gryffindor tower more quickly, she realised than she would have been able to find it alone. As she followed Millicent, Sally felt the need to express her worries about her brother and her fears that he might blame her in some way for her father not wanting him in the house. "He didn't want to see me for more than a minute this morning," she said sadly as she jogged to keep abreast of Millicent.

"Don't expect anything from wizards," said Millicent drily. "Or not unless you spell things out for them. My dad's somewhat the same as they are."

Sally assumed "they" referred to her brother and her own father. "I'm sorry" she said and attempted to link arms with Millicent, but Millicent stopped and pointed out that they were in the corridor that led to Gryffindor tower. Sally squeezed her hand as she turned to go. "I can't stand this pointless rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin," she said earnestly, "I wish I was clever enough to find my way about the castle on my own. I don't know when I can see you again."

"Don't speak like that," said Millicent crossly, and clapping her on the back, strode down the corridor and out of sight.

Back in Gryffindor tower there seemed to be something like a commotion going on with Hermione the centre of attention. "Where have you been Sally?" asked Charli, "Hermione went to duff the troll up all on her own. Talk about a true Gryffindor." Sally's eyes widened as she stared at Hermione who blushed and looked at her feet.

Later that night when the other three first year girls were asleep, Hermione was still awake reading a text book. Sally got up and went over to Hermione's four poster determined to have a word. "Hermione you should not have put yourself in danger even to be popular," she said gravely, "I didn't care about you're being the cleverest of us, I-I mean," she stammered, "I did not want you to not have any friends even though..." she trailed off and felt somewhat glad she couldn't blush anymore.

"I know," said Hermione smiling and Sally could see her eyes were moist, "I already knew what both you and Charlotte thought." They hugged one another and Sally went back to her bed, contemplating as she fell asleep that both her new found friends proved that beauty did not count for so much after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sally was still anxious about Hermione the next morning. As it happened they were left alone together in the dormitory while Sally was waiting for Charli to finish in the bathroom. Parvati and Lavender had already gone down and Hermione was sorting through her books. Sally sat at the dressing table in front of the mirror, brushing her hair with the ebony handled hairbrush she had brought from home. The sight of her face in vivid green was now too familiar to be disturbing, but she was still struck afresh, as always, by how the whites of her eyes seemed to stand out as they never had done previously.

"I wish my hair would behave as well as yours," said Hermione. Sally glanced over at her and realised they were alone in the dormitory. She stood up and looked Hermione full in the face.

"We both want you to come to the Charms Club with us tonight," she said steadily, "Charli and I both do."

"I know, _she_ mentioned it to me last night." Hermione said.

"Oh, did she?" said Sally taken aback. Hermione laid a hand on her arm.

"It means so much more coming from you," she said softly, "I will come." Sally gazed at her, but could think of nothing to say. Hermione squeezed Sally's hand, then turned and descended the flight of steps that led down to the common room. Sally stared after her, but didn't say a word.

That evening Hermione, Sally and Charli made their way down from Gryffindor tower to the Charms Club together. Once there, they settled at a small table and started by practising the levitation charm. "There you see, sweetie you could do it all along," said Hermione when Sally successfully levitated one of her pencils four feet into the air. "You just had to make the 'gar' nice and long when saying the incantation."

"Straightforward really," said Charli airily as she levitated the pencil in her turn. "I notice you are best friends with Harry Potter now, Hermione," she added with a wink at Hermione. Sally lowered her eyes to stare at her feet.

"Yes," said Hermione and she gave a small sigh. "I've been thinking about the Quidditch season that's coming up. The first match will be Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

"Isn't it fantastic to have a best friend who's the Gryffindor Seeker?" said Charli, "mind you, I really think that the silly 'no first year' rule should have been broken in _my_ favour. I could play Seeker."

"Actually I'm not sure I could watch Harry getting battered by bludgers or – or Slytherin players who are certain to take the game too seriously," said Hermione sounding slightly strained.

Sally swallowed, "I know," she said, "I'd rather have those things happen to me than see it happen to him."

Hermione looked her in the eye and for a moment they felt a shared understanding. "Quidditch – it reminds me of rugby," said Hermione with a small shake of the head.

"Although Rugby's not popular, football is," Sally reminded her.

"From the way you've described Rugby to me, it sounds ridiculous even for a muggle game - it's nothing like Quidditch," said Charli addressing Sally, "and Harry is lucky to be on the Quidditch team. I'd jump at the chance."

"And how do you suppose I would feel watching you risk your life for a game?" asked Sally her voice trembling slightly.

"The risk in a Quidditch match is minimal," urged Charli clapping Sally on the shoulder, "just enough to make it more fun. And wouldn't you like it if we both played in one together? What if one of us were the Seeker and the other had the job of defending the Seeker for the match?" She was speaking in that confidential tone of voice which Sally could never disagree with.

Sally gave a small smile. "I would like that," she agreed. They squeezed hands briefly in their familiar way; Charli taking Sally's bright green hand into one of her pink ones. "Hermione is right to be worried about Harry though," said Sally with a glance at Hermione, "have you seen the Slytherin captain? That big brute, Flint? He looks like that mountain troll."

Hermione smirked, "well Harry has proven he can handle trolls at least," she said and then her expression softened. "But the idea of his being in more danger so soon is not one I think I can bear. I'm afraid I won't be able to come here next time. Harry is at Quidditch practise right now, but I am going to check his homework for him each evening in future, Quidditch allowing."

"Lucky Harry," grumbled Charli, "I suppose you'll be letting him into the secret of being a genius and always getting full marks?" she asked cocking her head. Sally laid a placatory hand on Charli's forearm.

"I'm so glad you're happy here now Hermione," she said softly. Unexpectedly, Hermione's eyes appeared to glisten as she nodded.

"I was disappointed by someone I love yesterday though," blurted Sally and to her dismay her voice was very unsteady.

The other two girls appeared anxious. Charli linked arms with Sally as if to steady her and Hermione quickly skirted round the small table to stand beside her.

"You shouldn't let it bother you Sally," said Charli in a conciliatory tone. "It wasn't your fault your brother didn't stay long."

"It may be my fault a bit," choked Sally. A lump had risen in her throat. She really hoped she was not going to break down and make an exhibition of herself in front of everyone in the Charms Club, but it did not seem that she had much control left over the matter.

Hermione laid a hand on Sally's shoulder. "Do you want to go back to the Common Room?" she asked. Charli nodded, and together they escorted Sally out of the room and down the corridor. Sally blinked to try and clear her watery vision. She did not feel up to facing the bustle of the Gryffindor Common Room just yet and thought she should ask her friends if they could go straight to the dormitory. She felt in the pocket of her robes for a tissue to dab her eyes with, but found nothing. "Do you need a tissue Sally? I have one," said Hermione.

"Thanks," said Sally and turned to Hermione, accidentally dropping the Charms text book she had been carrying under her arm. After she had wiped her eyes she turned round to look for where she had dropped the book and accidentally bumped into a small stone plinth that stood by the wall of the corridor causing it to wobble. Sally seized the stone plinth to ensure that it did not fall over, with the result that the stone bust which it had supported fell to the floor with a dull thud.

Immediately there came a drawn out, high pitched mewling sound from somewhere near Sally's ankles and she looked down and saw Mrs Norris, the caretaker's skeletal grey cat, which prowled the corridors in search of rule breakers. "It's Filch's cat," said Charli, "shoo!" But Mrs Norris stayed where she was and fixed her luminous yellow eyes upon Charli in a stare of defiance.

Hermione lifted the stone bust from the floor and replaced it upon the plinth. "It looks alright," she said uneasily, "let's move, we don't particularly want to run into Filch."

But it was too late. By whatever strange affinity he had with his horrible cat, Filch had already been drawn to the scene. He came bursting through a tapestry in the wall of the corridor nearby, breathing heavily and wheezing, his jowls aquiver. "Smashing the place up eh?" he exclaimed, "I'll show yer!"

"Nothing's broken," said Charli disparagingly. "Better run that past the thought checker."

"Don't get cheeky with me missy," said Filch.

It was fortunate that at that moment a distraction arrived in the form of Peeves the poltergeist, who was always attracted by a commotion of any kind. He came hurtling through the air down the corridor like a missile, carrying a bucket of water which he overturned upon Filch's head, splashing the three girls a little in the process. Filch gave a roar of rage and Hermione and Charli looked at one another, coming to a tacit agreement that they had better leave the scene quickly. Sally had already retrieved her text book, but now she noticed a little glassy sphere on the corridor floor which she suspected Filch must have dropped. She had just picked it up when Charli caught her by the arm and dragged her quickly down the corridor after Hermione. "I think Filch may have dropped this glass thing," said Sally holding the sphere out to Charli.

"It must be a piece of his brain," said Charli with little enthusiasm.

That night in the dormitory, Sally inspected the glass sphere more closely by the light of a lamp. She wondered what it was. She decided she should ask Alissa, the head girl, on the following morning if it was Filch's property. It was somewhat smaller than a tennis ball, and the same shape. Although it certainly appeared to be made of clear glass, it was not transparent. She peered into its depths but could make nothing out.

She was just about to put it away and go to sleep when she happened to exhale gently onto the orb's surface with the result that the glass seemed to shimmer and emit a light of its own. Sally brought it closer to her face and breathed on it again and then poked it with her wand. At once the orb radiated a complex network of lines that appeared to be made from light. Sally blinked as she realised that they comprised a detailed map of the interior of Hogwarts in three dimensions with little points of light, representing people, moving down the corridors. She looked closely at the smallest of them and had a vision in her mind of Mrs Norris the caretaker's cat. Sally was amazed. If Filch had had something like this he could not have known what it was. It had been mentioned in the Common Room, that Filch never carried a wand and had never been seen to perform any spells, so obviously he was not a skilled wizard. It was rumoured that he must be a squib. Sally wondered what she should do with the sphere. It was not hers, but it could not hurt for her to use it given that it could help her move around the castle on her own. Really her need was greater than that of any other student. If there was ever a notice put up that someone had lost such a thing she would certainly hand it over to Professor McGonagall. In the meantime however it might help her to get better acquainted with the interior of the castle.

Suddenly Sally was struck by a new and better thought. Her brother had stated in his letter to her that he was staying in Hogsmeade, but that tonight was the last night and he would be leaving the following morning. Since he was reluctant to visit her, she should take the initiative and visit him. Tonight was the last chance and now she had found a way by which she could be sure of getting out of Hogwarts in order to go to him. There was no point in worrying about possible problems she might encounter along the way. She pushed aside the duvet and slipped out of bed. For an instant, she glanced towards Charli who was already asleep in bed, but realised that this was something she needed to do alone. After she had dressed in a thick robe with a hood and travelling cloak, she gathered the letter James had sent her and slipped it into her pocket. Then holding the sphere aloft she hurried out of the dormitory and down into the deserted Common Room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Gryffindor Common room was dark except for the glimmering of the fire's embers when Sally came down the stairs. The orb suffused her in a pale light as she held it above her head. She closed her eyes and an image flashed into her mind of where she needed to be in order to leave the castle discreetly. She needed to leave Gryffindor Tower and go down the staircase that led to the fourth floor. She opened her eyes and carefully picked her way towards the portrait hole through the countless squashy armchairs that had been left higgledy-piggledy by the Gryffindors that evening and over the detritus of crumpled parchment, used gobstones, empty quills and sweet wrappers. She pushed the portrait aside and stepped out into the corridor. Even here the temperature was noticeably lower. She shivered and turned back to glance at the portrait, but it was empty. The Fat Lady must have gone on a night time visit to another portrait. Sally took a deep breath, turned and crept down the corridor. She did not want to turn back after all. The bad dream she had had on Halloween night that she would lose her brother was not going to come true. She made an effort to focus her mind on where to go next. She brought the orb close to her face and breathed on it again. At once, there flashed into her mind a vision of a mirror on the fourth floor that concealed a secret passage. She hurried down the corridor, breaking into a run, still gazing into the orb. Unbidden, there flashed into her mind a vision of Peeves the poltergeist heading her way up the corridor. She turned and bolted down a side passage, almost stumbling over the hem of her robes. She reached a spiral stairway and ran down it until she reached the landing on the fourth floor.

When Sally located the mirror she approached it cautiously. She wondered what she was supposed to do. She peered into it, but could only see her reflection in the polished surface. She frowned and the startlingly green face of her reflection did likewise. She held up the orb again and gazed into and suddenly an idea struck her. She turned to look at the mirror once more, but not at her reflection. She peered deeper, willing herself to see more. As she concentrated, her reflection and that of the corridor appeared to dissolve and she saw as though through a thin, pearly mist the opening to a large stone flight of stairs. She took a step towards the mirror and cautiously laid her hand on it. As she touched the surface however her fingers met with no resistance and she gave a start as her hand and wrist passed _through_ the mirror and into the passageway beyond. She swallowed, but her hesitation was brief. Closing her eyes she tiptoed through the mirror and then opening them again, found herself at the top of a large, roughly hewn flight of stone stairs leading down into impenetrable blackness. She lifted the orb above her head once more and it gave off a pale light, by which she made her way carefully down the long flight of stairs and into a spacious underground passageway that continued straight ahead. She walked on, still feeling some trepidation. She had never been to Hogsmeade before. How would she find the Three Broomsticks? The passage smelled a little musty, but fortunately was not as dirty as she might have feared. Her footfalls were the only sound that broke the silence. Suddenly Sally felt a draught and realised that the passageway was now sloping upwards. She pulled her robes tightly about her and dragged the hood over her head. Eventually the passage became narrow and she noticed a small opening ahead that seemed to be obscured by a curtain of ivy. She began to run towards it and pushing the tendrils of the plant aside, emerged from a small hollow in the bank of a river whose waters flowed with a continuous rushing sound. The November night was cold and Sally wrapped her arms around herself, glancing up and down the riverbank wondering where to go next. The orb grew warm in her grasp and she held it up again narrowing her eyes to peer into its depths. With a flash of realisation she became aware of an old stone bridge some way down the river bank to her left. She ran towards it, her walking boots crunching on the frosty grass. Once over the bridge and into the town centre Sally was able to find her way to the Three Broomsticks within the space of ten minutes. The building was clearly very old indeed, possibly of Tudor origin, although restored more recently. It had three stories; probably James was on the first or second floor. She peered upwards at the diamond paned windows above her, but could make out nothing except that there was a light shining in one of them. Could it be his?

Sally made her way to the front door of the Three Broomsticks which stood ajar allowing a chink of light to shine through. She hesitated and rubbed her face with both her hands wondering whether she should continue, but decided that after coming this far it would be absurd to get cold feet now. She proceeded cautiously to the door, pushed it open and crossed the threshold.

The bar room was warm after the chilly night outside and Sally put her sleeve to her mouth as she breathed the clouds of tobacco smoke that hung around one of the wooden tables at which a small group of elderly wizards were seated. At this time of night, the room was mostly empty. Sally hesitantly took a step towards the bar and because of the warmth pushed back her hood. She glanced quickly at the wizards near the door, wary of their remarking on her appearance, but they did not seem to notice her. At that moment she became aware of the clattering of high heels on the wooden floor boards and she turned to see a witch clad in glittering robes striding towards her.

"Now then," said the witch, "isn't it too late for you to be out my girl?"

The witch wore a very sharp perfume. "I –I wanted to see James, I mean, I wanted to see one of your guests," stammered Sally.

"At this time?" said the witch, "you're one of the students up at Hogwarts aren't you? A Gryffindor I suppose."

"Yes, did you know I was coming?" asked Sally eagerly.

The landlady sighed. "It's too late for you to go back to the castle alone, don't you realise that first years aren't allowed into Hogsmeade at all?" she asked.

"It's urgent," insisted Sally, "I have to see one of your guests, James Robinson, right now. I'm his sister."

"Well we can check to see if he's still awake, but I can't guarantee anything," said the landlady and beckoning for Sally to follow her, she led the way to the wooden staircase near the bar and up onto the first floor landing. Sally scampered up the stairs feeling them creak as she did so. She knew what she was going to say to her brother having thought a lot that day about what she should have said on Halloween. It was just as well she was composed now.

"What's your name dear?" the landlady asked.

"Sally-Anne," replied Sally as the landlady knocked on one of the doors.

"James?" called the landlady, "are you still awake? Your sister has come to see you. Says it's urgent."

"What?" said James' familiar voice from inside the room. "I'm coming Rosmerta." There was a sound of feet tramping across the floor. Madam Rosmerta gave Sally a nod and then turned and climbed back down the staircase the clattering of her high heels dying away. The door to the room swung open and there James stood on the threshold. "Sally!" He exclaimed. "What on Earth are you doing here at this time of night?"

Sally felt a lump rise in her throat and her lip quivered. "I wanted to ask how could you leave me when I needed to..." she blurted, then stopped as her eyes began to fill with tears. James quickly took her by the hand and led her into his room. He noticed her small green hand felt very cold in his. Had she left her dormitory in a surreptitious manner solely to pay him a midnight visit? Normally she always did everything she was told... "McGonagall would get pretty shirty if she knew you were here," he advised her.

"I don't care," she choked and began to cry in earnest. Hastily he gathered her into his arms as he had done many times previously and sat down on the armchair, regardless of his clothes of the previous day that were strewn over it. She clutched at his shirt and pressed her face into his chest shaking with sobs. He smoothed her hair long black hair down her back. It appeared to have a curious sheen now to one who looked carefully. He gave a small sigh as he remembered their mother's advice about contacting her. His effort had been pretty feeble looking back on it. He began to rock her gently in his arms just as he had done on previous occasions and gradually her sobs subsided. She reached and placed her hands onto his shoulders gazed up into his eyes. Her green face glistened with tears in the soft glow of the night lamp. Although this was the second time in as many days it was still a little jarring see the familiar contours of her face in an altered hue. Clearly it was something that really bothered her. It really was awkward that he did not know how to console her about it. "We made a pact not to be taken away from each other, remember?" She said, her breathing still a little quick. "So as not to end up like the ending of Winnie the Pooh."

He laughed a little despite himself, "you have a wonderful memory for these things. How I wish you had been head of the household," he added with more gravity.

She blinked, "I wish that what I think and what I want actually made a difference to things. You'd never have gone away then." She slid off his knee and squeezed onto the chair to sit beside him and grasped his right arm with both of hers as she had always done when feeling settled. All tension between them had evaporated.

"I had been going to listen to the radio," said James as he remembered. He switched on the magical instrument which crackled into life. "Polyjuice Program is on. It's that comedian who pretends to be different Ministry officials, remember him?"

They sat and listened as the comedian carried out an impression of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, being interviewed by a second comedian.

Fudge: "I have been left a difficult legacy for my second year in office, you know."

Interviewer: "Are you still referring to Millicent Bagnold's legacy?"

Fudge: "No the legacy from my own first year in office."

Sally giggled uncontrollably. Her laughter was infectious and James began to chuckle too. Soon they began to converse more animatedly and to interchange the communion of thoughts and sympathies that still existed between them.

James was interested to see the crystal orb which Sally took from the pocket of her robes to show him. He hadn't known of the secret passage from the fourth floor at Hogwarts. "It's exactly the size and shape of an eyeball!" He exclaimed as he examined it. "I suppose Filch must have confiscated it, but could not make it work. The old fogey would have carried it around like a half-wit carrying a Rubik's Cube."

It transpired that James was about to go abroad. "You've got to promise to write to me," said Sally determinedly. She stood up and began to pace the room. "I'll write to you. I suppose I can do it with the post office in Hogsmeade, I'll ask mummy for the money." She flicked a strand of her hair away from her face and turned towards him. "You've got to promise you won't forget." She stood beneath the lamp and its light illuminated her, glinting from her hair with an emerald light and throwing her delicate features into sharp relief. Her dark green lips set as she watched him intently.

"I could not possibly forget," he said and felt a sense of relief as her lips twitched into a smile. "And to me you will always be beautiful," he added. She ran forward and jumped onto his knee throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Steady on," he said laughing.

Dawn was still some way off when they journeyed together out of Hogsmeade and down the secret passage. When they approached the staircase that led back to the castle James bade her farewell. Sally grasped his hand in both of hers and requested that he promise again to write to her, and then motioned for him to let her kiss him goodbye.

Sally returned to the dormitory and slipped back into bed as the other girls slept. Although she had not had any sleep yet, she did not feel tired and thought she was too excited to fall asleep. However, she did begin to doze after an hour, just as the other girls began to awaken. Fortunately it was a Saturday morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Later that morning Sally was woken from her slumber by Charli shaking her by the arm. "Wake up sleepyhead!" she called. "Can't spend the whole day in bed."

Sally groaned, sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I've been up all night," she said and yawned widely. "I went to see my brother in Hogsmeade last night."

"What! How?" exclaimed Charli. Her eyes narrowed, "and why exactly did you go alone, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were asleep," said Sally in a small voice, "and I didn't know how he'd feel even if it was just me..." she trailed off and lowered her eyes.

Charli's expression softened and she crawled onto the four poster, "how did it go?"

"Yes," said Sally, "I mean, it's alright, he does love me and promised he would write." She blinked and felt her eyes moisten. She grabbed Charli by the arm; "he will and he won't forget," she said urgently.

"I'm certain he won't," said Charli slowly, "but don't be upset if it takes a while." She seated herself on the duvet beside her friend for and they sat in silence with arms linked.

At that moment Neptune leapt up onto the four poster bed with a chirrup and rubbed himself against Charli beginning to purr. Sally stroked his head and he rolled over onto his back. Charli voiced her curiosity as to how exactly Sally had found her way into Hogsmeade the previous night. She was very interested in the orb this time and turned it over and over in her fingers gazing into it intently. She proposed that they find and investigate the kitchens as a test of its reliability, so the two of them made their way downstairs Sally holding Charli's hand and clutching the orb in her free hand, concealing it with her sleeve. They made their way downstairs to the Entrance Hall. Here Sally paused and closed her eyes and received a flash of inspiration. She pointed towards a door to the left of the marble staircase and Charli nodded. "I felt it too," she said eagerly and releasing Sally's hand she made a rush for the door and Sally hurried after her. Sally followed Charli down a flight of stone steps and then into a broad stone corridor, brightly lit with torches and decorated with cheerful still life paintings, most of which were of food. "This is where the Hufflepuffs come up from each morning," said Charli, "now I know that the kitchens are behind a painting of a fruit-bowl..."

"There," said Sally catching up with her, "I think we're supposed to tickle it." She indicated a painting of a large silver bowl of fruit behind Charli. She recognised in the depiction a bunch of bananas, lychees, grapes, purple fruit of silence and various others. Though just a picture painted in oils it was as convincing a likeness as a photograph. Sally held up the orb which glowed briefly. "The pear," she said nodding. Charli reached for the pear and tickled it. To their surprise it gave a chuckle and began to squirm, then morphed enlarged in size until it formed a green door handle. Charli turned the handle and pulled the door open. They entered a vast, stone underground room the same size as the Great Hall, with a large fire roaring in an immense brick fireplace at the far end. There were four long wooden tables which Sally realised, must correspond to the four house tables above. She looked around and smiled as a hundred house elves all standing around the kitchen turned and waved to them in cheery greeting and curtseyed. One of the elves rushed up to them. He had a swarthy face, large dark eyes and bat like ears. Like the others, he was dressed in a tea towel that was wrapped round him like a toga. Close to, Sally realised that it carried the elaborate Hogwart's crest.

"Anything we can get you misses, anything at all?" asked the elf in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, erm thanks, could you get me an orange juice please?" asked Sally.

"A lemon sherbet and toasted cheese sandwich served instantly," said Charli.

Instantly an elf appeared beside them carrying a tea tray on which there was a glass of orange juice, freshly squeezed, a foaming bowl of sherbet and a plate containing the toasted cheese sandwich. "Thank you," said Sally and the elf bowed and curtseyed. The girls took the tray and sat down on a pair of wooden stools.

"Useful little critters, aren't they?" said Charli. "I wish we had had one at home like my uncle does. Still, we have at least a hundred here I should think."

"Er yes," said Sally glancing around uneasily, hoping the elves would not overhear and take umbrage. But her father had said that house elves were completely obedient at all times. "Tractable" was the word he had used... like his daughter!

"I wonder what else they could get us?" said Charli, "I've a good mind to order a roast hippogriff in cream sauce," she gave Sally her characteristic wink.

"We really don't need any extra food," said Sally seriously. "This isn't a muggle boarding school like the one my granddad went to. For tea they only got served bread and butter and weak tea, can you imagine?"

"Not exactly a feast!" said Charli.

"I feel so sorry for muggles sometimes, it has kept me awake at night," said Sally dejectedly.

"Well of course being in a world with no magic is grim," agreed Charli. "Wait a minute," she clicked her fingers, "I bet we could find our way into the Hufflepuff common room! It's high time Hogwarts knew the best house. There are no barriers against Gryffindors."

"We're really not supposed to go into the Hufflepuff common room," said Sally her eyes widening. "They wouldn't want us there," she rubbed her temples, "they'd throw us out and we'd get in trouble."

"We can risk that," said Charli her eyes shining. She grabbed Sally by the hand and dashed out of the kitchen and back into the corridor, Sally was forced to run as well. "The Hufflepuff common room will most likely be that way," said Charli pointing down the corridor.

Sally gulped. "I don't think I could burst in on them for no reason at all," she said in a strained voice. "They'd find it easy to make fun of me."

"Not while I'm around," said Charli, squeezing her shoulders. Sally gave a sigh and squeezed Charli's hand, but stood still with her eyes downcast. Charli whispered in her ear even though there was no one else present to overhear; "anyone who is rude to you gets on the wrong side of me." Sally looked into her face and smiled a small smile. They ambled down the corridor until they came to a blank stone wall on which there hung a large painting of a badger on the leafy ground of a woodland.

"Password?" said Charli.

Sally held the orb and closed her eyes. "Marmalade," she whispered and the painting swung aside to reveal a large gap in the wall. Clutching Sally by the arm, Charli climbed through it.

They found themselves in a circular underground room with smooth stone walls and ceiling. Yellow banners decorated the walls and the room was full of wooden tables and fat yellow armchairs. Yellow appeared to be the predominating colour. It was a nice yellow Sally thought, half-way between cartoon canary and champagne. There were a number of Hufflepuffs standing, or sitting around, some were talking and others completing preparation tasks on the wooden tables. A fire crackled merrily in a fireplace opposite them on the far side of the room. Suddenly someone noticed them, "hello Sally-Anne, hello Lottie, what are you both doing here?" Hannah Abbott, their friend from Hufflepuff house came hurrying towards them. Sally beamed and stepped forward to hug her. Charli scowled, "don't call me Lottie," she said, "you're not my mother."

"Do you want to play exploding snap?" asked Hannah, as she and Sally broke apart. "Ernie and I were just going to." She nodded towards Ernie Macmillan who waved at them from across the room.

"Alright, just one game," said Charli and the three girls made their way over to the sofa on which Ernie was seated. Sally squeezed in between Hannah and Charli. The sofa was larger than the armchairs in Gryffindor tended to be and had a bouncy texture. "What nice doors," said Sally brightly as she noticed the perfectly round doors like barrel tops that led to the dormitories. "It's like a perfect Hobbit dwelling."

"They don't belong here, they're in Gryffindor," came the shrill voice of another first year nearby.

"Yes, well, what are you going to do Smith?" asked Charli. Sally rubbed her face with her hands. Zacharias Smith came over. A number of Hufflepuffs had turned to watch them with curious looks. "Are we getting even more Gryffindor visitors?" asked a Hufflepuff fifth year. "Why don't they stay in Gryffindor tower?"

"Yes you're not wanted here," said Smith, approaching the table on which the cards lay. "You ought to clear off now."

"I wouldn't mind sharing the Gryffindor common room if it were up to me," said Sally.

"Oh get away you diseased girl," said Smith.

The jibe took Sally completely by surprise. She did not care if Pansy Parkinson attempted to jeer at her, but would anyone in all the other three houses be liable to do so even when they were used to her? Unbidden, the tears came to her eyes and her lip trembled.

"Zacharias, tell her you're sorry," scolded Ernie.

"Sorry cuts no ice," said Charli, sweeping the cards aside and standing up her eyes flashing. She stepped round the table towards Smith, drawing her wand. "We're going to settle this with a duel right here and now Smith."

"Oh don't," said Hannah as she patted Sally's arm.

"Break it up," said one of the Hufflepuff prefects arriving on the scene and interposing himself between them. Zacharias Smith slunk off. "Now you two belong in Gryffindor House," said the prefect, "get back to Gryffindor Tower where you belong." Charli glared at him, but then dropped her gaze. She took Sally by the hand so that Sally got to her feet. After wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Sally turned to whisper "good bye" to Ernie and Hannah and she and Charli left the common room. "What a wart Smith is," said Charli putting her arm round Sally's shoulder, "just wait till I catch up with him. We can make him number two after Parkinson can't we?"

"I'm OK dear," said Sally holding onto Charli's arm and wiping her eyes with her free hand. "There's really no need." She remembered her brother's words the previous night and smiled wanly. "Whatever Smith says... it's not what's important." She kissed her friend on the cheek and they made their way back to Gryffindor tower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Charli's fervour for exploring was not dampened in the least. In fact, she was now determined to investigate the Ravenclaw Common Room as well and kept bringing it up over the following week. The next Friday was potions and Sally and Charli worked away heating dragon's blood in their cauldrons over a slow fire. Clouds of shimmering steam rose from the cauldrons and filled the dungeon. The purpose of the experiment was to split the mixture into its component fractions. "That would mean we get to see all the common rooms besides Slytherin which is really not missing anything," said Charli as she stirred. The viscous, dark green dragon's blood was giving of a strange heady aroma to Sally – but no one else seemed to notice. Sally shook her head to try and clear it. "I really don't like this idea that everyone in Gryffindor and Slytherin has to hate each other," she said, "Mummy and Daddy don't." She paused. "I couldn't hate Daddy," she added. "And you said you are related to that wizard who was a Slytherin quidditch captain all those years ago, who we saw in the old school newspaper in the library, Selwyn..."

"All pureblooded witches and wizards are related to one another," said Charli with a little shake of the head. "And not all relatives love each other. I hate cousin Dolores since she flatly refused to help us in looking after great-grandma. And in such a disgusting way. She was another Slytherin." Charli saw Sally peer at her in concern through the haze of iridescent vapour that rose from her cauldron. "Oh it's OK, like I've said, I'm over it now," she assured her, "but I hate Dolores, the old toad."

"Less talk, more work Moon," said Snape as he swept past them. Charli's lip curled as she glanced after the large bat like figure crossing the dungeon. Snape reached Harry Potter's cauldron. "Well you've been successful haven't you Potter?" He said sardonically.

"Sir?" said Harry looking up.

"You've failed the experiment Potter," said Snape, clearing away the concoction in Harry's cauldron with a wave of his wand. Charli marvelled at his presumption. They were supposed to be collecting the disparate fractions of dragon's blood on a piece of filtration parchment and Harry had not been doing badly... Goyle had melted his cauldron and filtration parchment into a pool of green sludge! Slytherins always stuck together just to be obnoxious...

She glanced at Sally to see her friend's normally placid face had broken into a scowl as often happened when watching Snape picking on Harry Potter. "Ignore the overgrown gargoyle," she murmured. Charli's mind was already on their afternoon of free time and how best to make use of it.

When they had left the dungeon and were traipsing back up the stone stairway to the entrance hall, Sally shook her head as if to clear it. The pungent smell of the dragon's blood still troubled her. "That dungeon is really stuffy," she said.

"Let's go outside for some fresh air then," said Charli as they had reached the entrance hall. Once they stood outside Sally breathed the air deeply. The November sunlight was pale and watery and the trees in the Forbidden Forest had become leafless skeletons. Sally brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "It must be awful to be in a common room in the dungeons like the Slytherins are," she said.

"I expect it is," agreed Charli, "are you OK now?" She felt a little anxious. Sally had not complained about the dungeon's atmosphere before.

Sally smiled the warm smile she reserved for her best friend. "Yes dear, thank you." She slipped her slender green hand into Charli's. "I have asked Daddy, but he says ventilation in the Slytherin common room wasn't a problem," she added. "I would have thought it would be really uncomfortable with everything being made from stone down there, but he says it didn't trouble him. And he said that they had this underground swimming pool too." Sally rubbed her cheek pensively. "I wonder if it came from being under the lake," she mused. She looked into Charli's eyes with that solemn expression that always meant a new idea had struck her. "He said that Professor Slughorn, the Slytherin Housemaster before Snape, didn't favour anyone just for being in his house. Maybe Gryffindors and Slytherins could like each other in those days?"

"Um..." said Charli in a non-committal fashion. "It's time we paid a visit to the Ravenclaw Common Room," she added. "For I don't even know any anecdotes about it."

She led Sally back into the entrance Hall and up the marble staircase and eventually they reached the seventh floor. They already knew that the Ravenclaws also had a tower of their own. Sally took the orb from her pocket and held it in her hand. Charli gripped her other hand tightly and Sally closed her eyes. The orb glimmered with a pale light that played over Sally's face. Suddenly the route to Ravenclaw tower came to them both in a flash of inspiration. They made their way to the foot of a spiral staircase and Charli, leading the way, began to climb. Sally hurried to keep pace with her and they trotted briskly up the stairwell, round and round, climbing higher and higher. Eventually they reached the top, Sally panting as she linked arms with her friend again. Before them stood an old oak door with an ornate bronze doorknocker in the shape of an eagle. Sally held the orb up to the door. "Hmm I don't think there is a password," she said thoughtfully. She rapped once on the door with the knocker and to both their surprise, the metal bird spoke to them in a low, mellifluous voice: "If applause is the clapping of two hands, what is the sound of one hand clapping?"

"What?" said Charli, "doesn't it want a password?"

"I think we have to answer that koan," said Sally. She rubbed her forehead as she thought it over. "We don't have to think of a right answer, just an answer that sounds impressive."

"Ha, imagine having to do that at the end of a tiring day just to get into your common room," said Charli, "and after that climb too!"

"The sound of one hand would be the echoing sound of silence," said Sally, addressing the door.

There was a pause. "Very well, you just pass," said the eagle, and the door swung aside.

They found themselves in a wide airy room that being high up in the tower, formed a perfect circle. The common room was lit up by large arched windows all around the walls. The carpet and ceiling were a matching sky blue. The Ravenclaw banners of bronze and blue silks hung from the ceiling. "Look, what a view," exclaimed Sally glancing round at the windows. The sunlight streaming through them glinted from her long hair with a green light. "I can see all the mountains, look at that one with the clouds gathering at its peak. Why _are_ our windows so small?"

"Hi there," said a first year girl sitting at a table nearby them.

"Hi there Karin," said Charli. Sally smiled and waved. They already knew her slightly. She had blond hair, green eyes and a freckled face.

"So Sally, Charlotte, welcome to Ravenclaw tower, what brings you here?" asked Karin.

"We're just curious," said Charli, "what's there to do here?"

"We have our own library, look," said Karin gesturing around at the various bookcases around the room.

"Mm wonderful," said Charli drily.

"Well it's a good idea," said Sally. "There's no need to go all the way down to the main library that way." She turned to Karin. "What subjects of books are there?"

At that moment there came a rap at the door of the common room and the voice of the eagle knocker sounded, "what makes a monster and what makes a man?"

"It is the nature of our consciousness that defines what we truly are," said the voice of a boy from outside.

"That is correct, I am proof of it," said the knocker and the door swung open.

"Jason!" exclaimed Karin and rushed forward to embrace the second year boy who had just entered.

"Alright sis?" said Jason hugging her back.

The siblings turned towards the Gryffindor girls who were standing by the table. Sally's eyes widened at the sight of Jason. He was the best looking boy she had ever seen. His eyes were blue as fragments of a summer sky and his hair gleamed like gold in the sunlight. He smiled showing perfectly white, even teeth. "Hello, I haven't seen you two before," he said.

"We're in Gryffindor," said Charli, "that is probably why."

"Well, I hope you like it here anyway," said Jason, "well done on giving a good answer at the entrance."

"I – I," stuttered Sally, she swallowed, fell silent and looked at her feet, feeling her face growing hot. Jason looked inquiringly at her, but when she said nothing smiled and turned to the book case and selected a large leather bound volume. Charli quickly led Sally through the common room, past studious Ravenclaws of various year groups, until they came to an armchair at the far end of the common room where they both sat down. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Yes," muttered Sally, "I wish..." she stopped.

Charli frowned. "It's pretty obvious you like Jason now," she said. "Should I tell him...?"

"No," said Sally quickly.

Charli gave a small sigh and clasped one of Sally's hands in both of hers. "You're worrying about what he thinks of your appearance?" Sally made a small sound to signify assent and rubbed her face with her other hand. "If someone's opinion matters, something like that won't stop them loving you," said Charli. "You've said so yourself, don't you remember?" Sally took a deep breath and leaned against her for succour. Charli put an arm round her shoulder. "Well anyway, since you mentioned the mountain, I was thinking we could go mountain climbing at some point," she said bracingly. Remember how Mclaggen was boasting that he had done it? Well we can't let him outdo us."

"I couldn't live here without you," murmured Sally.

Charli rubbed her back in a comforting way. "Isn't it the most important thing that we love each other to bits?"

"I'll love you forever," said Sally.

Charli felt a warm glow of gratification. She had begun to love Sally deeply in reciprocation. Initially perhaps it was the sense that Sally was vulnerable and needed looking after that had caused her to initiate their friendship. Now it was difficult to imagine life without her best friend always following her lead. The thought of their being apart at the end of the term caused her an uneasy qualm, but she shook it off. After all, that was still not for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A week later Sally and Charli were sitting at a table beside the fire in the Gryffindor common room, trying hard to concentrate on the Potions essay Snape had set them. "I can hardly believe Snape claims my diagram from last week's essay was too small," said Charli, "I wish I could tell him what I think of him." Sally looked up from her essay. "I want you to come with me to the mountainside by Hogwarts," Charli told her friend, "tomorrow," she added, "it's going to be impossible when winter really sets in."

"Yes dear, of course I'd love to go. With you." Said Sally. She was a little apprehensive about the idea, but as long as she would be with Charli she felt safe. "I'd like us to get away from here for a little while," she said vaguely. The memory of the Quidditch match the previous Saturday still troubled her. Harry Potter's broom had inexplicably tried to throw him off during the match. When that happened she had become hysterical and had missed the rest of the match. She had just held onto Charli and sobbed and cried uncontrollably while her friend hugged and tried to comfort her. It transpired that Harry had subsequently won the game for Gryffindor despite all the odds, but even so, the vague distaste that Sally had felt for Quidditch was now consolidated. Sensing her thoughts, Charli gently rubbed the back of her green hand that she rested on the table. "There'll be no risk," she said. "While I'm around you've got nothing to fear." Sally's lips twitched into a smile and she squeezed Charli's hand.

In good spirits, they started after breakfast the next morning, wrapped warmly in insulated robes and travelling cloaks. Sally kept a secure hold of Charli's hand. She did not want to risk their getting separated. As they climbed higher up the steep mountainside the keen air exhilarated them and showed, as though through a crystal glass, the magnificence of the hills flung on every side of them. After a while they had ascended the first shoulder of the mountain and Sally was feeling tired and her leg muscles were aching from the climb. "I'm so sorry," she said as she panted. "I must rest a little, please?"

"That's alright sweetheart," said Charli and they sat down together on a little grassy hillock. Sally rubbed her forehead and breathed deeply. Her green skin gleamed with sweat in the sunshine. "Let's get our bearings shall we?" said Charli. Sally took out the crystal orb and breathed upon it and then peered into it intently as it gave forth a shimmering light. She looked up. "There's a cave not far from here, if we keep straight up," she said. "But... I think it is concealed somehow."

"Concealed? By what?" Asked Charli.

"I'm not sure," said Sally. She shivered. "I think we should go back. We don't want to risk getting caught in a mist or anything like that do we?"

"I think we should at least see this cave," said Charli. "There's no sense in finding out about these things and then being afraid to explore them." So they set off again and soon they arrived at a dark cave that formed a gaping hole in the rocky face of the mountain. "We're here," said Sally with a wry smile. Charli nodded her head and strode towards the cave entrance. "Wait for me," cried Sally hurrying after her and catching her by the arm. "We're going together if at all," she said in a determined voice.

Charli peered at her friend curiously. She seemed to be agitated by something inexplicable. She gazed back into Charli's eyes and gripped her hand. "Please don't let go of my hand," she said.

"Of course I won't," said Charli soothingly. Hand in hand they crept into the dark recess in the mountain side, Sally holding the orb aloft. It gave off a soft glow in the darkness. Suddenly Sally stopped and squeezed Charli's hand. Charli gave her a questioning look and Sally held the orb a little way out in front of them. Its pale light illuminated the gossamer strands of what appeared to be a huge spider's web blocking the way through the tunnel. "Urgh!" Said Charli, "I loathe getting caught in spider web, just as well you spotted it." She drew out her wand, muttered a spell and made quick swishing movements and the intricate strands were severed leaving the way clear. Charli strode forward down the tunnel, Sally's hand in hers and soon the rocks appeared to give off a sickly green luminescence by some freak property of their own so that the light of the orb could hardly be seen. Sally shivered. This far in the mountain where the sun never shone a damp chill hung in the air. She clutched Charli's arm tightly. Charli turned to her, her pale face illuminated eerily by the light of the tunnel. "Don't be afraid, I'm with you," she whispered. Sally gulped and gave her hand a little squeeze and together they crept forwards down the lighted tunnel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Suddenly Sally's head began to spin. She relinquished Charli's arm and retched. Charli's eyes widened and she caught hold of Sally to steady her. Sally tried to concentrate her eyes on her friend's face, but her vision was blurring in the aberrant light of the tunnel. "We've got to go back," said Charli in alarm. "Just hold on Sally, I'm going to carry you if necessary."

"Got – got to get our bearings," said Sally her speech slurring. She reached into the pocket of her robes and her fingers closed on the crystal orb. As she clutched the smooth rounded surface a wonderful feeling of coolness travelled up her arm and her head cleared. She held it aloft and Charli caught her other wrist. A vision of what lay beyond the tunnel's stone wall, in a hidden cavern, flashed into both their minds.

It was a witch. Her hair, black as pitch, could have been woven by a thousand black widow spiders. Her skin was so taut it looked ready to split open over her cadaverous face. Her black dress was barely visible in the shadows, leaving the ashen face and bone white hands seeming to float all by themselves in the dead-still cave. But her black eyes gleamed with a fierce light. Then she spoke and her voice sliced into their minds like a knife.

"It will sssoon be ready sisster," she said and the hissing sound made the girls shiver. She drifted over to the far end of the cavern making no footfalls. By the rough rocky walls there lay sprawled another witch, not dissimilar in appearance from the first, but her black hair was streaked with grey and in the dim light of the cavern she appeared insubstantial – transparent.

"Ready Naussea?" She croaked.

"Yes Phobia, that'ss it," retorted the first witch. She pointed a long skeletal finger at a stone cauldron that stood in the corner. The cauldron bubbled and simmered with a thick green glutinous liquid. "That sspell will be ready by midnight and we will release a plague upon Hogwartss, upon Dumbledore and all thosse, good little boys and girlss. Show them what we think of that place excluding uss. Claiming that we weren't of the right sort."

Phobia rose to her feet, "won't that causse them all terrible harm, ssister?" she murmured. Nausea gave a hiss of outrage. "Don't talk back to me!" she commanded and struck Phobia who fell back to the ground as though she were as light as gossamer and placed her hands over her head whimpering.

"There now," said Nausea, her sibilant voice softer, "you can't get anywhere without me, you know that. It's always been Naussea and Phobia since we were little, you know that. Not _my_ fault you're nothing without me."

Suddenly Nausea stiffened and her eyes rolled wildly in their sockets. "Intruderss," she whispered and swerved round. Sally and Charli gasped and instinctively clutched one another as the wall of the tunnel opened and the terrible spectre of the witch loomed in front of them. They were overcome by feelings of faintness and staggered against the opposite wall of the tunnel, Charli still clutching Sally's arm. Nausea stood, towering over them smiling a gloating smile. "Well well well," she said, "little intruders all ready to be tied up in a nice bundle and stewed."

"We're not afraid," croaked Charli, "you won't get by with it you - you hideous, demented..."

"Obstreperouss little girl, I'll make you a cauldron ingredient," said Nausea peeling back her bloodless lips to reveal pointed teeth. A burning light seemed to flair in her coal black eyes. She raised her claw like hand which now appeared to give forth a searing light. Sally still gripping the crystal eye regained her senses. Charli was in danger. There was absolutely no way Sally would allow this monster to take her loved one from her. At once a fierce resolve like nothing she had ever felt before surged up in Sally's breast and she shoved herself in front of Charli and raised an arm as if in a shielding gesture holding the crystal eye aloft. The orb suddenly shone brightly in the gloom of the tunnel. Nausea shrieked and hurled a dart of pale light in their direction. Sally leapt towards it and to Charli's amazement her friend's eyes suddenly glowed as if with green fire.

Then the light struck the orb in Sally's upraised hand and rebounded. Upon its originator. Nausea's bloodcurdling scream filled the cavern and made them feel as if they were plunged in icy water. The light clung to Nausea and contracted so that the witch was shrunk to a tiny fraction of her previous size, and then it coalesced to form a glass bottle with a stopper in the shape of a skull. Her shrieks still came, but they were greatly diminished in pitch and were muffled.

"Sally...?" began Charli. Sally turned to her friend, breathing heavily. In one hand she clutched the crystal eye which glowed as brightly as a fragment of the full moon. "Sally...." said Charli again. Sally's eyes were back to their normal hue. She helped Charli to stand and then hugged and kissed her. Charli hugged her back, feeling her warmth, her smooth skin, her silky hair...

Tears were sliding down Sally's face and splashing onto her friend's robes. Suddenly she felt as exhausted as if she had run a marathon and emotionally drained. "You're my best ever friend..." she sobbed, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Charli holding onto her.

At that moment they heard the lightest of treads coming up to them. Phobia emerged timorously from the main cavern. "Hold on," said Charli taking charge again. She tore off a strip of her black robe and wrapped it around the bottle containing Nausea.

"My ssister...?" croaked Phobia.

"Is coming with us, to Dumbledore," said Charli firmly.

"I am nothing without her, I can't live without her..." said Phobia. Close to, the girls could see that she really was semi-transparent. She turned and began to fade some more. "Ssoon I will hardly be here at all..." she whispered and tottered back into the cavern.

"Wait!" Called Charli but the lights in the cavern were dimmer now and the gloom seemed to swallow Phobia up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They made their way back to Hogwarts with all the speed they could, Charli keeping the bottle containing Nausea tightly wrapped up. They re-entered the school by means of a secret passageway which took them to the foot of the Headmaster's tower. A stone gargoyle stood barring the way onwards, but when Sally whispered the password, "rainbow swirl," the stone beast jumped to one side. They ascended a spiral staircase that took them rapidly to the top of the tower where they stood in front of a polished oak door with a brass door knocker in the shape of a griffin. Charli reached out and knocked. Dumbledore's voice from within bade them enter so she gave the door a shove and they crossed the threshold.

Sally looked around with keen interest. Dumbledore's office was a beautiful circular room, with an array of curious silver instruments on the ornate tables. She gazed around the walls and smiled to see the enchanted portraits of former heads of Hogwarts. She knew that these were unusual even for magical paintings. The heads of Hogwarts left behind a very faint imprint of themselves when they died so the subjects within these frames were fully sentient. Dumbledore sat at a magnificent wooden desk with clawed feet, of similar design to the oak dining table at Sally's home in London. "Good afternoon girls, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Asked Dumbledore in some surprise. A strangely melodious sound from behind her caused Sally to start and jump round. On a golden perch behind the door there was a magnificent golden phoenix peering down at them. Charli gave a small smile as Sally's face lit up. "I am glad you appreciate Fawkes, Sally-Anne," said Dumbledore. "A phoenix makes for a highly valued pet."

"I wish I had a phoenix for a pet," said Sally before she could stop herself. Dumbledore smiled, but Charli interrupted.

"Professor, we've discovered something terrible happening," she said and with assistance from Sally they recounted what they had seen and experienced in the mountain cave. When Sally related how she had defeated Nausea, Dumbledore's blue eyes rested on hers and she felt as if they saw into her innermost being and understood.

"Here," said Charli, unwrapping the glass bottle and placing it on Dumbledore's desk. Nausea let out a terrible shriek and began to utter anathemas against Dumbledore that were discernable even through the glass. Dumbledore raised his hand and his blue eyes flashed. Nausea fell silent.

"I am much obliged to you both," said Dumbledore, "as is Hogwarts." He placed the bottle in a black leather bag. "I will go to this cave myself to make absolutely sure the spell is neutralised. And I will of course be delighted to present you both with special awards for services to the school and fifty points apiece for Gryffindor for your sterling courage. And Sally," he turned to her his eyes twinkling. "I made a pronouncement once for the leading magical publication of the time, that love is the most powerful type of magic. I thank you for bearing it out. Be assured that I will make your family aware of your achievement today. I believe that they will appreciate it."

"Her father and brother haven't appreciated her at all as they should," interjected Charli. "If they had a spark of sense between them they would do as she wants." She linked arms with Sally who swallowed and drew closer to her.

"I've a feeling that is going to change," said Dumbledore. "Now I must leave you." He looked towards Fawkes the phoenix who flew over to him in a rush of gold. There was a blinding flash of flame and the next moment, Dumbledore and the phoenix were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: According to Albus Dumbledore, when a witch or wizard saves the life of another witch or wizard it creates a certain bond between them.

**Dragonpox Chapter 13**

It seemed as though the whole of Gryffindor House had crowded into the common room for the party that evening. The story of the girls' defeat of the dark witches had spread through the school like wildfire. Even Harry Potter, the hero of the previous week's quidditch match was less of a champion than either of the two Gryffindors who had braved so serious an adventure in the mountains to save them all from disaster.

Sally was deeply grateful for every pat on the back and warm pressure of each hand squeezing hers which showed how the rest of the house appreciated her as they had not done all term. To be greeted on every side by smiling, admiring faces helped her forget for the moment, the horror that Nausea had inspired. But it was the sense of deepened affection between herself and her best friend that meant most to her of all.

"Well done Sally-Anne, well done indeed," said Percy Weasley.

"I am proud you're in our house Sally," said Alissa Goldstein laying a hand on her shoulder.

The Weasley twins were telling Charli how they wished they had her for a younger sibling. Sally wondered what Ron would make of that. The twins had brought a load of Honeydukes products to the common room and handed them round. Some of the Gryffindors had evidently been to the kitchens for food and were passing around sausages. Fred Weasley had unleashed a flock of chocolate birds from Honeydukes into the air and they flapped around the common room twittering.

Eventually Sally began to grow tired. Charli looked over at her and caught her eye and detaching herself from a group of questioners, fought her way over and took Sally by the arm, leading her up to the first years' dormitory.

Sally slept fitfully, troubled by dreams. She was walking across a concrete wasteland, hand in hand with her father. Nearby there towered colossal, dazzling white structures of space rockets. Two of them towered up like enormous silvery pillars pointing upwards into the sky and a third appeared to be unfinished, or partly dismantled and resembled a huge metal skeleton. They were walking beside a river of still, filthy water. Suddenly her father pointed out James a little way ahead. Sally glanced upwards into his dark brown eyes that she had inherited and then back at her brother, bewildered. Without warning James leapt into the water. Sally gave a cry and started forward, but her father restrained her. "Just watch," he cautioned. James kicked his legs and swam down into the dark water and out of sight.

All of a sudden another image broke into Sally's mind; it was as though she were back in the mountain cave and looking into the dreadful visage of Nausea once again. "I'll take your green pelt. And I'll usse it to decorate my mountain throne," hissed the dark witch. Sally sat bolt upright, awake in bed and breathing hard.

"Sally, are you OK?" Charli had awoken and was crossing the dormitory floor. She drew aside the curtains on Sally's four poster. "You were having a nightmare?" She asked.

"Yes," said Sally, "and you could feel it."

Charli sat on the bed. "Somehow it feels like we are closer," she said pensievely.

"If we were not close we would not both be able to use the crystal eye together," said Sally rubbing her cheek. "I remember I think the questions the Weasley twins were asking you..." She sighed. "Dumbledore said something about being able to make my family love each other..." she murmured, "but what if he is wrong. I was having a nightmare."

Charli put an arm round her shoulder and Sally leaned against her. "Are you alright dear?" asked Sally. Charli had given a sniff and her eyes were moist. This was most unusual. As a rule, Charli did not cry much at all. "I've missed home as well," she said. "I didn't want to be away from my sisters. Both of them. How have they been getting along without me?"

Sally squeezed her shoulder. "They could not possibly forget you," said Sally aloud in answer to her friend's thought. "I can well imagine how delighted they'll be when you're back. My home was broken when daddy wanted James out of the house... how could mummy have given in..." she gulped and her voice trailed off.

"You don't need to worry about his stupidity," said Charli, "we can get our own house together when we leave Hogwarts. It won't be an issue then. I'll want both my little sisters there too." Sally leaned against her friend who rocked her in her arms and they both felt a great sense of calm. Sally felt the worries that had been pressing on her mind dissolve and she began to drift back to sleep. Suddenly Lavender Brown's piercing giggle broke the silence. The other first years had come upstairs to the dormitory. _She sounds like an alarm clock_, came Charli's thought in Sally's mind. Sally smiled. They continued to communicate in silence and Charli made Sally a promise that she would try and arrange for her to visit her at home at some point during the vacation.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: A fortnight has elapsed since the previous chapter. I had written a separate chapter about Sally's father meeting Dumbledore, but have left it out.

**Dragonpox Chapter 14**

Rachel Perks pulled her daughter and her daughter's best friend into a tight embrace. They were in the visitor's room. Rachel had first learned all about her daughter's adventure by correspondence from Dumbledore. Charli had accompanied Sally to the visitor's room. These days they were inseparable.

"Don't take such a risk again," she said thickly as she held them, her long brown hair cascading over their shoulders and the distinctive smell of her perfume filling their nostrils. They remembered how Charli's mother had said the same thing when Charli's family had visited the previous weekend. The letter from Sally's father on the other hand had been one of effusive praise for them both with no hint of reproach at all. He hadn't seen them yet. He was in Dumbledore's office. The two wizards were old friends and the girls supposed they had catching up to do, not having seen one another in some time.

The previous weekend, the girls had gone on an outing in Hogsmeade with Charli's family, including her sisters. Charli's dad had been lovely Sally thought. Fussing around them like they were princesses and giving them rainbow swirl lollies. Sally had thought that Charli's mum on the other hand was a little distant with her... as if she was not completely happy about how Sally and Charli shared all their thoughts and feelings. _Well of course she doesn't like it! _Came Charli's thought in Sally's mind. _Who wouldn't wish they were the most important person in my life? She wishes it were still her._

Rachel released her hold on the girls and stood up straight looking down at them. With one accord they raised their eyes to hers. Rachel swallowed a little. Her daughter would be extremely pretty if it weren't for – she took the thought back. It had not affected her being pretty. She was still Sally. She was beautiful even with green skin.

"It's lovely to meet you Charli," said Rachel, her eyes still moist. "I already know so much about you from Sally's letters." She smiled. "Sally, daddy is still talking with Dumbledore. I think they are going to be having afternoon tea. Why don't the three of us take a tour around Hogwarts? It's been a while since I was last here."

The three of them took a long walk around the castle. Charli wondered silently if they ought to visit the kitchens, but Sally didn't think there would be any point. _Your baby sister is so sweet. _She thought as she recalled the previous Saturday. _With her yellow hair that is as curly as yours and the way she said "doog-bye."_ It had made Sally feel warm and happy to see the two year old child that day.

_I know she is,_ came Charli's reply. _I appreciate that more all the more now, as I don't get to see her, or to experience how challenging she is to look after anymore._

Charli's other sister had disconcerted Sally a bit at first by her curiosity. She had been eager to touch Sally's face to learn if green skin felt any different. _It's nothing to worry about, she's always been really nosy._ Came Charli's reassurance.

_The Christmas holidays are coming_, Sally responded and felt a little uneasy at the thought.

"Hello, good to see you again," said Rachel to the Fat Lady as they reached the portrait hole.

"Hello there, I'm sorry, but I can't say I remember you," replied the Fat Lady.

"It's my mother!" said Sally aloud. The spoken word now seemed to her a clumsy way of communication after she had experienced the sharing of thoughts. Sally had not spoken aloud all that much over the previous fortnight.

"Oh sorry, yes, Rachel," said the Fat Lady, "you've aged. Not to worry, excuse my foolishness."

The Gryffindor common room was more crowded than it had been previously on a Saturday due to the bitterly cold weather. "Much as I remember it," said Rachel with a small smile.

"Come one, quieten down everyone; some people are trying to work!" Alissa Goldstein was calling over the hubbub.

Rachel turned to her daughter again. She and her friend were gazing intently into each other's eyes. Charli suddenly nodded although neither of them had said anything. She turned to Rachel, "do you want to have tea in Hogwarts Rachel?" She asked. "We can go to the kitchens you know and order almost anything."

"No dear," said Rachel with a smile. "My husband should be with us soon and then we can go to the little tea shop in Hogsmeade."

That evening Sally and Charli lay in their four poster beds silently discussing the events of the day. Sally clutched her hot water bottle close to her and wriggled further down inside the covers. The cold outside was intense that night.

_I was glad I got a good school report for this term,_ thought Sally, _even from Snape_.

_I don't know why you care what Snape thinks_, Charli responded.

_I really wish James could have been here, but at least I got his letter. And he is proud that I am his sister and says to keep it up._

_He wouldn't care whether your dad mentioned him, so you shouldn't, _Charli reassured her.

"Lavender I'm trying to read," came Hermione's voice from the bed beside Sally's. Lavender Brown had delivered an ear splitting squeal whilst talking with Parvati. "Be a considerate girl, like Sally is, OK? That's what's encouraged by the rules."

Sally could sense Charli's silent laughter. She felt her face grow hot. She appreciated the fact that Hermione liked her better than she did the other three first year girls, but it was embarrassing to be singled out in that way nonetheless.

_Ron and Harry must enjoy being bossed around to spend so much time with her!_ Came Charli's thought in Sally's head.

_Charli, I wonder if they'll think to send her Christmas presents? I doubt they'll see her over the holidays as her parents are muggles. Do you think I should I send her something?_

_If you want to, then why not? I suppose boys don't always think deeply about stuff like that. Your's might be the only present she gets. _

The soon drifted off to sleep but were aware of each other in their shared dream in which they spent the night in a grassy field on a summer's day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was mid December and the term was drawing to a close. Snow fell thicker and thicker. The white flakes were falling incessantly. Walls and roofs at Hogwarts were gleaming white and the grounds were wrapped in an icy mantle. The corridors were always bitterly cold and Sally felt herself thinking wistfully of the milder winters she had enjoyed when living in London. _Last day tomorrow Sally,_ Charli told her on the final Thursday of the term. It was afternoon and classes were finished for the first years that day. None of them felt inclined to do anything besides return to the common room where there was a roaring fire. The interior of Gryffindor House was bright and cosy by contrast to with the cold and wind and the falling flakes outside. The first years all clambered through the portrait hole, Charli helping Sally step through it without tripping. The common room was full Charli's face flushed with the sudden heat.

_Let's sit by the fire, _Sally suggested. She did not really want to think about having to be away from her best friend. They approached the table nearest the fire around which a small group of second years were seated. There was one armchair left vacant. They squeezed onto it together. Sally sighed and leaned her head against her friend's shoulder. The second years continued their conversation, but the girls shut it out and communicated with one another by thought.

_I know you don't want to be separated from me,_ Charli assured Sally, _I'll miss you too._

Sally swallowed at the lump in her throat and slipped her arm through Charli's.

_We'll have an afternoon out tomorrow after Potions OK?_ Charli proposed.

The following morning it was time to get up for the final Potion's session of the term before the day had even dawned. Sally awoke along with the others in the dormitory, but felt strongly disinclined to get up on such a cold morning. She yawned and closed her eyes again aware of Neptune curled up on the duvet right on top of her. Just to sleep a few more minutes...

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Called Charli aloud. She pulled the four poster's curtains aside and clambered onto Sally's bed as Sally groaned and sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. Charli looked into Sally's eyes. _Come on I've brought you a drink, _she told her.

_Thanks_, Sally replied, kissing her on the cheek. Charli offered her a foaming mug. Sally took the mug of ruby Gryffindor beverage and drank deeply, feeling it warm her down to her toes.

_More heavy snow today,_ Charli told her gesturing in the direction of the window. The heavy flakes had accumulated on the windowsill that night and were piled against the window.

The dungeon in which they had Potions with Snape was always as cold as a refrigerator at this time of year. The first years kept close to the fires beneath their cauldrons to keep warm.

That morning during Potions Draco Malfoy said loudly, "I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." He was looking straight at Harry Potter as he spoke. Sally felt a stab of annoyance. How could Malfoy be so crass?

_Pathetic isn't it?_ Charli observed. _The most inane taunt possible!_

They were measuring out powdered spine of lionfish for a painkiller they were concocting.

_Less than that I think,_ Sally told Charli as she glanced at the measure Charli had taken.

_Oh... yes,_ said Charli as she put a small amount of the powder back into the container. _Anyway, Hogsmeade this afternoon. _They were both thankful that they could communicate without having to speak. Snape would allow Malfoy to taunt Harry openly, but didn't tend to allow the Gryffindors to talk amongst themselves. They felt great satisfaction that they could carry on a conversation right under his abnormally large nose by sharing their thoughts.

After Potions, they left Hogwarts via a secret passage, Charli leading. They emerged from the tunnel into the watery sunlight. It was no longer snowing, but Hogsmeade was covered in a blanket of white snow. The girls trudged into the town centre arms linked.

_Let's check the clothes shop_, suggested Charli. They went into the Hogsmeade clothes store and had fun trying on the different outfits in stock. It was a simple process to try clothes on. All they had to do was to touch an outfit in each of the magical stands and the outfit would appear on them each time. _You look lovely in that_, Sally told her friend who was trying on a red and gold dress.

Sally touched a silver dress. She glanced into the tall mirror at her reflection. The light in the shop shone brightly off the material. _Much too fancy for me,_ she thought, shaking her head. She rubbed her cheek. _I'd never wear anything to draw attention to myself at Hogwarts. It's just as well our uniform is so plain._

_Silver goes very well with green_, thought Charli with a small smile. _It looks really pretty. Jason would agree._

Sally swallowed. She did daydream about Jason quite a bit. It was inevitable that Charli should know. She was very glad her Charli was sympathetic. It was such a relief to have someone to confide in about it all the time. She slipped her hand, still wrapped in a silver glove into her friend's.

_Heyy look,_ Charli drew her attention to a long black dress as she went over to the stand and touched it so that it appeared on her.

_I'm Naussssssea!_ She projected the sound of an affected, hissing voice into Sally's mind as she grimaced and waggled all her fingers theatrically. _If I had a blllack wig I would be the dark witch who Sssssally beat up! Itsss a bracccing minussss ten degreessss outsssside sssso I don't need to hide in a cave to keep chillll._

Sally shuddered. _I don't even want to think about her Charli. I don't think that would be a good costume idea even for next Halloween. _

_There's a good point, what sort of masks do they have here?_ Charli replied.

The masks were quite varied. They were for different purposes; there were some for amusement and some for disguises. Some were designed to conceal the entire head, others the face only and there were still more that had magical properties to change the appearance of the wearer's skin. _Look!_ Sally pointed excitedly at a shelf; _European skin colour effect, I could put it on and look ordinary again. _

_I don't see why you'd want to, _replied Charli, _it's nothing special as you must remember. I love you as you are now._ _Why do you keep thinking you need extravagant beauty treatment?_

_Oh... _Sally wracked her brain. _You're right of course dear. I only supposed it would be useful for walking in London where there are muggles everywhere. But your thought is what actually matters. _She gave her friend a tight hug, feeling a glow of perfect happiness. Charli hugged her back, feeling her long hair tickling her cheek. They were both struck by a sudden thought. There was a small jewellery section in the shop. They had both seen a pair of silver, "best friends forever" rings.

_We can get them now as a Christmas present to send to one another,_ Charli exclaimed as Sally nodded.

After visiting the clothes store they went to the toy shop where they played games with the dolls and toy animals as though they were six years old again. Soon afterwards they made their way to Honeydukes which was crowded with Hogwarts students. Noone seemed to notice that they were first years and not really allowed to be in Hogsmeade. They scanned the enticing arrays of sweets and eventually found the changing flavour cones – snow cones which changed flavour and temperature at the will of whoever consumed them. They opened them in the shop while looking around at the other confectionary.

_Lemon sherbert_, thought Charli as she sipped her cone.

_Strawberry cordial,_ opined Sally, licking the snow cone with her emerald green tongue. _I'd always wanted one of those sugar eggs – with those little pink bird hatches out. They're so cute._

_Cute, but don't last long,_ replied Charli.

_Oh, hang on, I'd better get Hermione a Christmas present while we're here, _Sally remembered. She decided to get Hermione a refilling packet of coconut kisses and send it to her by owl for Christmas day.

That evening was their last in Gryffindor tower that term. As the icy wind outside rattled the mullioned window, and heavy flakes of snow fell outside the castle, Charli and Sally sat on Sally's bed discussing plans for the holiday. Sally picked up one of her toy animals she had brought from home. It was a worn and threadbare toy seal, it's face looking oddly grumpy. _I want you to take this. _She said looking her Charli in the eye. _My oldest toy. You've got to hold it and think of me on Christmas day. _

_You can be sure of it, Charli replied. What a term it has been._

_It's gone far better than I thought it would thanks to you,_ thought Sally and kissed her friend on the cheek. The term was ended, and so to, Sally felt, were her worries about the effect of Dragonpox. Nothing mattered as much as friendship and love.

**Author's Note: The end, for now.**


End file.
